Crosshairs' Mechanic
by Tigerrosewood
Summary: Months before Cade bought Optimus and met up with the other autobots,crosshairs got separated. He is purchased by a female who seems to have a thing for cars. Stuck in a garage with no way out,Crosshairs starts to like the human. But how will she react when she finds out she has an alien in her work shop?
1. Chapter 1

I slowly shuffled into the kitchen,my eyes barely open. I had stayed up late last night working on my best friend's birthday present. I would probably still be working on it if said friend hadn't called me and threatened to come over and beat me with a crowbar.

I grabbed a bowl and the lucky charms,making myself breakfast. I took my food to the living room and turned on spongbob. I may be twenty two,but I spent my mornings like a seven year old.

I finished my cereal and set the bowl on the coffee table. I was still tired so I snuggled into the couch and tried to take a nap. I was almost asleep when...

BANG

"HONEY,IM HOME!"

I jumped so high I fell off the couch. As I was getting up,I saw it was my best friend Madison who had suddenly burst through my door. Madison was the greatest friend in the entire world. She was a spunky blonde haired,blue eyed girl who loved helping people. She was so nice,even when people were rude to her. She was the same age as me,but was a lot more mature. She was a big sister and mother when I needed one. She helped me through so much.

She was also welcome in my house anytime,and she knows she doesn't have to knock. Which is why she just busted up in my house like she did.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked me when she walked into the living room.

"Because I was scared half to death when you came in."

"Oh sorry," she said sitting on the couch "I thought you would still be asleep."

I just laughed and stood up stretching.

"Is there a reason you came busting up in my house like a crazy person?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you were busy today,I want to go to the mall and I need someone to tell me when I've bought enough." Madison was a major shopaholic,if I wasn't their,she would probably buy the entire mall.

"I'm not doing anything today." I said. She squeals and runs up to my room,probably looking for what I'm going to wear.

I follow her up and see she already has clothes set out on my bed,so I start to get dressed.

( going_to_mall/set?id=165977255)

I put on a grey Rolling Stones T-shirt,black shorts,a studded belt,high tops,talon gauge earrings,two necklaces,and a black studded cuff bracelet. Madison sat me down in front of my mirror and started on my hair. She pulled the long,slightly curly,thick mass of hair into a ponytail. She put it up in a high ponytail. I then put on black eyeliner and mascara,making my emerald green eyes pop,and I was done.

Madison looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Mmhm,sexy Alex ." She said. I started laughing and so did she. Everyone called me Alex,even though my name was Alexandria.

I stood up and grabbed my chain and hooked it to my belt loops. "so who's car are we taking?" I asked.

"Let's take yours,mines already filled with clothes." She said. I laughed again and grabbed my phone and keys.

"Ok,I'm ready" I said.

We walked out of the house and to the garage on the side. I unlocked my pride and joy and got in,unlocking the door for Madison. My car was a 67 black mustang. It was my baby.

I started the car and drove out of the garage,past the shop in front of the house and down the driveway. We talked as I drove,fighting over the radio and who was a better singer. We were in the parking lot when my phone rang.

"Wait,Madison hang on!" She sat back down as I answered my phone.

*hello*

*heyyyy Alex.*

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

*hey Mark,what do you need?* I asked. He only called me when he needed something.

*well there's a car show tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come help me with some of the cars."

I looked over to Madison. "You want to go to a car show tomorrow?" I mouthed.

"Sure" she mouthed back.

*ok,I'll be their* I told him.

*good,oh and theirs also going to be an auction,so bring money just in case.*

*ok* I hung up and we walked into the mall.

"What did he say?" Madison asked. I told her about helping Mark and the auction. She groaned.

"Alex,you have enough cars as it is,you don't need anymore." She was right,I didn't need anymore. I worked on cars for a living,having a little business my dad started before I was born. I also collect classic muscle cars,like my mustang.

"Don't worry,if I buy anything I'll fix it and sell it,or strip it for parts." I told her. She gave me a look but I ignored her. We spent the whole day at the mall,then went back to my house for supper. I made food and we talked all through out dinner,then got ready for bed. Madison was staying at my house so I could bring her with me to the car show. We laid down and she was asleep immediately. I stayed up for about thirty more minutes before I finally started to drift off. My eyes slowly closed and I was out.

I was walking in the desert. Their was nothing to go back to,so I just kept walking forwards. I don't know how long I've been here but I feel like I'm looking for something.

I heard something behind me,so I turned around to see something in the background. It kept moving closer. After a while I could see it was a car. It moved closer and drove in a circle around me. It was a green and black corvette with tinted windows. It kept driving around me,but it was getting closer,the circle becoming smaller. It finally stopped right in front of me.

I took a step back and it followed. I froze and looked at the car. I couldn't see who was driving it because of the tinted windows. The engine revved and I jumped. I didn't know what to do,I could run,but it's a car. It could catch me.

I put my hand out,like with a dog,and set it right above the hood. It revved again and I set my hand completely on the hood.

The engine stopped and the car's lights turned off.

What did I do?

The car started again but not as violent as before. I felt it vibrate under my hand,almost like it was purring. I kept my hand their for a second before I felt the ground shake. I looked down to the earth cracking under my feet like thin ice.

I closed my eyes as I fell through the earth. I thought I would hit some kind of ground,but when I opened my eyes,I was amazed.

I was in space.

I looked around to see millions of stars. I could see a planet in the distance but couldn't tell which one it was. I continued to float around when I heard a voice.

"The war is not over," it said "they will need your help."

"Who!" I shouted "who needs my help!"

"When you see the car,you'll know what to do."

That's all the voice said before I started to fall. Everything went black,then I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex POV...

I shot up out of bed,breathing heavily and shaking. I looked around to see I was in my room. I let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on my bed. Madison was still asleep,completely oblivious to my little freak out session.

What a weird dream.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom,planning on taking a shower. When I looked looked in the bathroom mirror,I started laughing. I had forgotten to wash off my makeup last night,so now I have eyeliner and mascara running down my face. Because of my pale skin and messy hair,I looked like a zombie.

I guess I was laughing really loud because Madison came in,grumbling about how early it was.

"What are you laughing at?" She said as she came in. She took one look at my face and was on the floor trying to breathe.

"You look like the undead!" She said when she finally stood up.

"Maybe I should go to the car show like this." I said making a serious face in the mirror.

"How about no." Madison walked out so I could take my shower. It took me a while to wash and work out all the nots in my hair,but I finally got it done.I did the rest of my business and got out of the shower. As soon as I stepped out of the door,Madison jumped in. I laughed and walked to my room. I saw that she already had her outfit ready,so I went to pick mine.

I put on a blue bra and matching underwear. I grabbed a shirt that was shredded up the sides and some blue jean shorts. I put on my mid calf leather boots and grabbed my chain,hooking it to the belt loops on my shorts.

I heard Madison get out of the shower and the blow dryer turn on. She could never let her hair air dry,says it feels weird. I put in my navel ring and added a leather cuff bracelet. After I was dressed I grabbed my towel and dried my hair. I flipped it out and grabbed the flatiron. I was going to be outside most of the day and I needed my hair to stay out of my way.

By the time I was done,Madi was already dressed,had put on her makeup and curled the ends of her hair.

"Need some help with that?" She asked. I nodded and let her braid my hair while I put on eyeliner and mascara. Once I was done and my hair was braided,I stood up and looked in the mirror. I decided I looked good and grabbed my phone and keys.

"Girl, you really need to get your haircut." Madi told me as we walked down stairs. She was probably right. My hair went to my lower back,and it was curly.

"You know I don't like the the thought of scissors close to my face." I said.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "And yet you can use a blowtorch when you hair is a fire hazard." I laughed and sent Mark a text. He told me the place were the car show was taking place and gave me directions.

"So what am I going to do?" Madi asked as we got in the car and drove off.

"Your going to sit by my car and look pretty." I said. She put he hand to her hart in mock hurt.

"So that's all I am to you,a pretty face?"

"A pretty face and sexy body." We looked at each other and started laughing. As we drove I told her about my dream.

"I'm not really sure what to tell you on that one." She said as we pulled into the car show. I parked with the rest of the classic muscle cars and shut off the engine. I hooked the keys to my chain and we got out of the car.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Madi asked.

"Well,first we find Mark,then we see what he needs help with." I told her. We walked around until we finally found Mark. He gave us each a clipboard and told us to go get the names and vehicle number of all the cars being presented in the auction. We split up and had it done by three o'clock. The auction wasn't until seven,so we spent the rest of the day walking around and taking pictures with different cars. Madi had gotten the number of a guy with an 1967 blue Shelby mustang. I had to commend her on her choice in men,he was a very good looking guy.

We were walking to the stage waiting on the auction to begin when I heard an engine rev behind me. I turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Madison." I called. At the sound of her full name she turned around.

"What?"

"It's the car." I said still staring.

"Yes, it is a car,there are lots of cars here." She said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes.

"No,not a car,the car. It's the car from my dream." And it was. It had the same paint job and everything. Madison turned around and watched the car drive by.

"Oh yeah," she said " that car is being put up in the auction." I turned around and gave her a 'are you fucking serious' look.

"Why didn't you tell me this!"

"I didn't think it matters,it's just a car." She said "Although the guy selling it seems really happy to get rid of it."

I looked at the car driving up the ramp to the stage. I have an idea.

"Madi,stay here,I'll be back." She gave me a weird look but nodded.

I walked through the crowd and to the side of the stage. Mark was standing there with the clipboard,getting ready to announce the next car.

"Hey Alex,what's up?" He said as I walked up.

"I need a favor."

"What is it."

"You see that green and black corvette,I need you to make sure I have the highest bid,I need that car." I told him. He look at the car,them back at the clipboard.

"Nobody had put in a bid yet,but I'll try to make sure its your." I smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Mark,this means a lot to me."

I walked back to Madison and waited.

"What did you do?" She gave me a disapproving look. I just smirked and waved my hand.

Finally it was time.

"Here we have a green and black 2014 C-7 Chevrolet Corvette,place number 46782." Mark announced.

"Even I have to admit,it is a nice car." Madison said.

"Indeed it is." I said,my smirk getting bigger by the second. Madison pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Please," she said "tell me you didn't." I watched as the car rolled off of the stage and went back to its solace spot.

"Oh,but I did." I said and ran to wear the car was parked.

In this type of car show,people who were trying to sell cars had to park in a certain place. They had to park in order depending on their place number.

I walked through the maze of cars until I finally saw the green corvette. I could see Mark talking to the guy who was trying to sell it. He saw me and waved me over. Me and the guy talked about the price of the car. He said nobody else had placed a bid on it yet. I could see why,most of the people here were only interested in the muscle cars,not the sports car.

He said he wanted 50 thousand,but I managed to talk him down to 30. We shook hand and he went with Mark to do the paperwork. When they left I looked at the car. It was the exact same one from my dream. It even had the same tinted windows.

I slowly put my hand out,making it hover over the hood. I could feel heat coming off the car,which was strange.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I jumped away from the car and turned around. Madison stood there watching me.

"I was just ummm..." She raises a brow and gives me a look. I sighed.

"Nothing." I said.

"So did you get the car?" She asked. I smiled and told her about the deal.

"What are you going to do with a car like this,Alex?" That was a good question.

" I don't really know,I've never had a sports car come through the shop before. But I guess it would be a nice change." I said honestly.

Mark came back with the keys a few minutes later.

"It's yours." He said. I squealed and grabbed the keys out of his hands. I threw my arms around his neck and and hugged him tightly.

"Thank Mark,I owe you one." He smiled and hugged me back.

"It's cool,the guy really wanted to get rid of it anyway."

We both looked at the car.

"I wonder why." I heard Madison mumble. I rolled my eyes and looked at the keys. It had a weird symbol hanging from the chain.

"So how are we getting this thing to your house?" Madison asked. I smiled again and grabbed my car keys off of my chain.

"You've always wanted to drive my car,right Madi?" She gave me a 'you can't be serious' look and nodded. I threw her the keys and her eyes widened.

"Your going to let me drive your car?" She made it sound like the most surprising thing in the world.

"Yes I'm going to let you drive my car,so I can drive this one." I was suddenly engulfed by a hug. I just laughed and hugged her back.

"Please don't reck my car." I said with a pleading look.

"I promise I won't Alex,I'll call you when I'm back at your place,ok?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Ok,just stay within the speed limit please."

"Only if you do the same." She nodded at the corvette. I laughed and put my hands on her shoulders,then put on my most serious face.

"But seriously,if anything happens to that car,I'll kill you,ok?"

"I'll be fine,don't worry." She gave me a hug and walked away. I turned around and looked at the corvette.

"Alright,let's do this"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Madison was gone,I looked back to the car. It felt like it was staring back at me.

I shook my head. It's just a car.

I took the keys and unlocked the driver side door. When I opened it all the way,my eyes widened and my smile got bigger. The interior was all black,the seats and steering wheel had black leather.

"Damn." I whispered. I'm starting to like this car more and more.

I sat down in the drivers seat,which was extremely comfortable,and put the key is the ignition. I turned the key and the car came to life,the engine purring all around me.

I shut the door and revved the engine loudly,a smirk making its way onto my face. It was a long drive home,on a back road that almost nobody drove on.

I put the car into drive and made my way through the entrance of the car show. I got on the main road,turning on the headlights because it's dark. Five minutes into the drive I start to bite my lip. I hadn't seen anyone driving this way since I left the car show and the speed limit was 40 mph.

I turned on the radio and 'life in the fast lane' came on. I turned it up and started rapping with the words.

I still hadn't seen a single car,so I made a decision. I slowed the car down to about 20mph and grabbed the gearshift. I felt the seat shutter under me but I ignored it. I took one last look in the rear view mirror before I changed gears and stepped on the gas.

I went from 20 to 90 in three seconds. I laughed as I went faster,the radio and the roar of the engine making me feel high. I had drove fast in cars before,but this felt different. I felt free,like nothing could hurt me.

I looked back down at the speedometer(?) to see I was going 160mph. I was amazed. Never have I gone this fast before.

I could see the billboard I had to pass to get to my house so I started to slow down. I turned down the radio as I drove up the drive way. I parked in front of the shop and went to open the door so I could drive the corvette in. I turned on the lights and walked back out. Once I had the green and black car parked I turned it off and got out.

It look weird were it was. One sports car among a heard of muscle cars. I wonder if it would be lonely.

I shook my head and walked to the door. It's just a car. Cars don't get lonely.

I turned off the lights and shut the door,locking it. I walked to the house thinking about the drive home. I realized I really liked driving that car,and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sat on a roller stool,working on a red motorcycle. She had been up since early that morning and couldn't go back to sleep,so she was working on the bike.

It had been a week since the car show and Alex had been having the same dream every night. She hadn't driven the corvette since she brought it home,but she wanted to. Every time she walked past it she gave it a certain look. Sometimes she could swear that the car was starring back at her.

 _It's just a car._

That's what she would tell herself when she had those thoughts.

When she had come home,after she had put the car away,she had found Madison on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Five minutes later Alex was in her pjs and they were both watching some late night talk show. After some talking and arguing,Madison convicted Alex to let her cut her hair. It had actually turned out really good,better than they both thought it would have. Alex's hair now came to the middle of her back,the tip going just over her butt. Because it had been so long since it had been cut it wasn't really curly anymore,which she was a little sad about.

She stood up from her stool and grabbed her phone,clicking shuffle and putting it in the speaker. White walls was the first song that came on. She sang along softly as she walked up the stairs to the second level of the shop. Alex's car shop had two floors,the first level where all the cars sat,and the second level where all of the motorcycles and bikes sat. Only half of the building had a second floor,so Alex could see over the first level.

She was looking for a part for the bike she was working on and a tool she had forgotten to grab earlier. She dug around in a few toolboxes before she finally found it.

Alex walked over to the stairs and looked over the first level,her eyes wandering over to the corvette. She looked it over from top to bottom,admiring the sleek paint job. Once her eyes hit the tires,she froze.

 _What the hell._

On the ground,around the car,were tire tracks. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal,but she hadn't moved the car since she brought it home,and the way the tracks were facing made it look like the car had moved recently.

Alex set down the part and tool and quickly made her way down the stairs. She ran over to the corvette and stopped right in front of it. She gave the ground a closer inspection and noticed the tire marks had,in fact,been made not long ago. She stood up and looked at the car.

To her,it looked normal. It looked like it hadn't been touched.

Alex snorted a laugh. "What,were you trying to escape?" She then realized that she was talking to a car.

 _I must be going crazy._

She rubbed her temples and walk off to sit in her recliner.

 _My life is getting weird._ She though as she drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex's POV ...**

 _This is not happening!_

I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel with an angry growl.

* * *

After another three days of just staring at the corvette,I finally broke and took it for a drive. Normally I would just take the mustang,but something about that stupid green car had me changing my mind.

I drove into town to get some groceries and other stuff I was out of. It wasn't until I was about to leave town did things start to get strange. The car horn would go off randomly,making people give me some weird looks,and the radio would switch stations when I found one I liked.

When I got home I turned off the car and slammed the door shut,glaring as I walked off. The next day I had to go into town to pick up a part for a car I was fixing. It was the last part I need and the car would be finished.

I somehow made the decision to drive to corvette again,and the same thing happened. The car alarm went off as I was walking out of the auto part store and it took me five minutes to turn it off. I yelled at the car the entire way home,and then realized that I was yelling at a car.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" I yelled when I got out of the car. I went to the house and stayed out of the shop for the rest of the day.

It wasn't until this morning did I go back in. I was asleep,having the same dream that I had been having since the night before the car show. I was suddenly awoken by a very familiar ringtone and answered the phone. As it turns out,it was Madison wanting to know if I could come over to her house for a swim. I said yes and got out of bed to get ready. I put on a black bikini Madi had gotten me for my birthday with grey acid wash shorts and a crop top. I grabbed my phone and sunglasses and walked out the door. I walked into the shop and over to the key rack,looking for the keys to the mustang. When I finally found them I stopped. Hanging right next to the keys I was looking for,were the keys to the corvette. The keys I had left in the fucking car.

I grabbed the keys and slowly turned around to look at the green and black demon.

 _Maybe it's a sign._ I thought. I shook my head and mentally told myself to shut up.

I stalked over to the car and glared. I knew it sounded ridiculous,but this car was getting on my nerves. I opened the door and plopped down in the seat with a huff.

I started the car and drove off. Surprisingly nothing happened on the way to Madison's house,which I was very happy about.

One I made it to her house,I parked in front and walked right in. Madison's house was huge,like a mini mansion. Her dad was the owner of a billion dollar company and was rich,like stupid rich.

"MADI!" I yelled once I close the door.

"OUT HERE!"

I walked through the huge kitchen and out the side door to the pool. Madison was laying out in a deck chair,working on her tan. I spent the whole day hanging out with Madi. I told her about the trouble with the car and my dream. She said that it was probably the reason that guy wanted to sell it so bad. As for the dream,she didn't really know what to do about it. We spend the rest of the day swimming and relaxing.

At about four o'clock I got ready to leave. Maddison gave me a big hug and told me not to worry,and that everything would be ok.

I felt better when I drove off.

Everything will be ok. I thought. And everything was fine.

Until I was halfway home,and the radio started to change.

At first I ignored it,hoping it would stop,but that only made it worse. The car started to slow down,so I pulled over to side of the road. Once I parked the radio turned all the way up. I screamed and covered my ears with my hands.

"STOP,PLEASE JUST STOP!" I felt tears start to well up when the radio stopped. The whole car shut off,and everything froze. I put my hands down and slowly opened the door. Hitting the button and popping the hood,I got out and tried to find out what was wrong with the stupid thing. Twenty minutes later and I found nothing. The car was perfectly fine,which means it was something else.

I closed the hood and got back in the drivers seat. Grabbing my phone,I was hoping to call a tow truck,or Madison to come pick me up,but when I clicked the screen I saw I only had one percent of battery left. I screamed in frustration and threw my phone in the passenger seat.

This is how I ended up stuck on the side of a road that almost nobody drove on,with a car that won't start,in over ninety degrees of heat. I sat in the front seat with my head in my hands. Tears slipped from my eyes as I broke down. I sniffled and looked at the steering wheel,the strange symbol staring back at me. The symbol looked familiar,but I couldn't place were I had seen it before. I ran my fingers over the symbol lightly,tracing the head like shape. I felt the seat shutter under me,but I ignored it,adding it to the list of things wrong with this car. I finally gave up and set my head on the steering wheel,more tears falling from my eyes.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me," I said "but I'm sorry."

I no longer cared that I was talking to a car,maybe I am going crazy,but I don't care anymore.

"I'm sorry,I just want to go home,I'm sorry." I kept my eyes closed as I leaned back into the seat. Everything was silent for a moment before I heard the radio click again.

'Come stop your crying

It will be alright-'

Then it shut off again. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sniffled. I thought for a moment,then frowned.

"Wait,how the hell did you even find that song on the radio!" It was quite for another moment before-

'Coming up next on radio Disney-'

I let out a small giggle before full on laughing. I ran my fingers trough my hair before I spoke.

"I must be going crazy," I laughed again "I'm talking to my car."

I looked out the tinted windows to see it was getting dark. I threw my head back against the seat and groaned.

"I really need to get home."

Everything was silent for a few seconds before the car roared to life around me. I jumped the sudden movement and looked around the car. I stayed still for a second before putting the car in drive and heading home.

With the radio off.

* * *

Once I was home,I parked the corvette back in its spot in the shop. I sat their for a second before I slowly got out. I shut the door softly and walked out of the shop,with the keys still in my hand. Unlocking the door and walking up to my room,I laid down on my bed and sighed. I lifted the the keys and tried to figure out were I had seen that symbol before. I thought for a second before I figured it out.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet,turning on the light and moving stuff out of my way. After a while of looking I finally found what I was looking for. I grabbed a plastic bin and stepped on top of it,trying to reach the very back of the top of my closet. I reached out and grabbed a bright blue box covered in glitter. Once I had it in my hands,I jumped down and ran back into my room.

I was so focused on the box,that I didn't see the pile of clothes on the floor. I tripped and fell face first into the floor,making everything in the box spill out around me.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out. I spent the next five minutes on the floor groaning out like a weenie. When I finally got up,I started picking up everything that fell out of the box.

Pictures,movie tickets,car show entry's,the box was full of old memories. I grabbed the picture I was looking for and set the box on the bed. In the picture were three men.

William Lennox,Robert Epps,and Charlie McCoy.

They all had on military uniforms,but were smiling at the camera. I turned the picture over and read what was written on the back.

 _Happy birthday Alexandria,wish I could be there this year,we hope you have fun and don't get into too much trouble._

 _Love,Uncle Charlie._

Reading the words almost brought me to tears for the second time today,but I held them back. I grabbed the box again and started looking for something else. When I finally found it I pulled it out and examined it. It was pair of silver dog tags. Engraved on one was Uncle Charlie's name and information,on the other was the same symbol from the car. I started to remember back when I was younger,when Uncle Charlie would come home for Christmas. I remember him telling me about the giant robots he worked with,the ones that helped save the earth. I also remember him telling me about the bad robots and something about the Hoover Dam.

I slumped on my bed and groaned. My car was an alien robot.

Great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexandra POV**

...

I sat on my bed,looking at the dog tags in disbelief. My car could be and aliens robot. An illegal alien robot.

I thought back to what happened after the battle of Chicago. All of the robots were wanted by the government and everyone was told to report any strange alien activity. They started offering rewards to the people who could bring them in.

I started thinking about what would happen if I was caught. I could go to jail,or worse. I thought back to the guy who sold me the car. He probably didn't know what the car was,or he would have reported it.

I stood up,putting the dog tags around my neck as I walked out of my room. I practically jumped down the stairs and ran out the door and to the shop,almost tripping twice on the way. When I reached the shop door,I slowly opened it and peaked inside. Everything that I could see was exactly the way I had left it.

I opened the door and walked through,shutting it quietly behind me. I walked past the cars and tool boxes that surrounded my work area. On the other side stood the corvette,also still in the same place I left it.

 _Ok,let's do this._ I thought. I knew it wouldn't hurt me,well I hoped anyway. If the symbol really meant the same as it used to,then I should be fine.

I set the keys on the rack and cautiously walked in front of the car. I shuffled on my feet for a moment before I spoke.

"I know you can here me,that you can see me." I took a step forward and put out my hand out,right over the hood.

"I know what you are." I said as I set my hand on the hood. I waited a second for something to happen,but nothing did.

"I guess I was wrong." I said. My hand slowly slipped off the hood as I walked away. I had made it to the middle of the shop when I heard the sound of metal moving against metal. I quickly turned around to see the car changing. The metal was shifting and moving around,forming something else. I gasped as the form finally came together,as I was now standing in front of a giant robot.

"You're a t-transformer!" I squeaked.

Ok,normally I'm pretty tough in dangerous situations,but if a 20 foot tall robot was standing in front of you,with a gun in his hand,you would be just a little offset to.

The robot shifted his stance before he spoke.

"That I am,but what's to ya?" He moved forward a bit,making me take a step back.

I looked up to see a smirk on his metal face. It made me feel a little better for some reason.

"Are you an autobot?" I asked suddenly.

His eyes narrowed and he reached out to grab me,picking me up by the scruff of my shirt.

"How do you know about the autobots?" I could see his gun pointed at my side,making me squeak again.

"My uncle worked for N.E.S.T.,he told me about how you guys saved to world." To prove my point I pulled the dog tags from around my neck and showed him the symbol. He seemed to calm down and put his gun away,setting me on the palm of his hand.

"What's your name?"

I was a little taken aback by the question,but answered anyway.

"My name is Alexandria McCoy," I looked at his bright blue eyes and smiled " but you can call me Alex." He nodded and lowered his hand to the ground,letting me jump off before standing up again. We stared at each other,and from what I could tell,he seemed to be studying me.

"What's your name?" I finally asked,braking the silence. He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Crosshairs." I smiled again and thought how much it fit him,with the guns and all.

"I've never seen a fleshy not completely freak out at first site of us." He said. I told him about how my uncle used to tell me about the autobots,how they gave up their lives to protect humans. I then asked him what he did as an autobot,and he told me he was a weapon specialist,and a paratrooper. We ended up just asking each other questions all through the night. I don't remember when I fell asleep,but for the first time in weeks,I didn't dream.

* * *

 **review please**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since I found out that my car was a transformer,and in that two weeks I had learned a lot about my new friend. The morning after,I woke up in my recliner,thinking I had just fallen asleep in the shop again.

Well imagine my surprise when I turn around and see a giant robot leaning against the wall. I must have jumped over 3 feet before I fell on my ass and remembered what happened the night before. Crosshairs teased me for the whole day after that,making sure I didn't forget what happened.

I learned very quickly that Crosshairs loved to talk about himself. He would tell me stories about the battles he went through,about how he would tear decepticon scum to pieces. I would be working on a car,sometimes sneaking little peaks at him while he talked. Anyone who could see would be able to tell he was proud of what he did.

Another thing I learned was that he didn't really like humans. I probably should have been offended by this,but I wasn't. I've had my experiences with the bad side of humanity. I've seen how horrible people could be.

I had asked him why the autobots were on the run,and when I did,it was like setting off a bomb. Crosshairs started ranting about 'worthless flesh bags',and after about five minutes,I'd had enough.

I set down the tool I was using and grabbed a towel to wipe the oil off of my hands. I walked up the stairs to the second level,watching the mech pace around the large building. I leaned on the rail and waited for him to get close enough. When he walked by me,I grabbed the side of his head,making him freeze. I pulled his face so I was looking into his into his bright blue optics with both of my hand on his cheeks.

"Crosshairs," I started slowly."clam down,I know humans have a bad track record with you,but you don't have to worry about that while you're here." He grumbled something I couldn't hear,making me smile.

"And if any cemetery wind come here,there going to have to come through me." I stated,crossing my arms. I looked back up to see Crosshairs smiling,not his usual smirk,but a real smile. He reached over and grabbed the back of my shirt,pulling me up and into his hand.

"You better watch what you're sayin',somebody might mistake you for an autobot." He said. I smiled up at him and placed my hand on his chest,right were his spark was.

"I might as well be,autobots protect each other,and I'm going to protect you,even if I get hurt." As I talked,I realized what I was saying was true. Something inside of me longed to protect him,to keep him safe from the humans who were hunting him and the others.

"I know I may be just another flesh bag,but I'm not going to let the humans do more wrong to you guys." When I finished my outburst,I saw the look on Crosshairs' face. He looked utterly shocked at what I had said,but it was true. I was going to keep him safe for as long as I could.

Just when I thought he was about to say something,he pulled me close to his face and nuzzled my stomach. I was startled by his reaction,but got over it and hugged his face.

"I'll protect you to," He muttered. "Always."

* * *

 **please R &R,it motivates me to write **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex's POV. . .**

It's been a little over a month since I bought my corvette,and I must say,I have become very fond of the color green. Even though Crosshairs can be an ass sometimes,he's fun to have around. He keeps me company while I work on the cars,and he also distracts me by starting random arguments. I've thrown so many tools at him,I'm surprised he doesn't have a dent yet.

With Crosshairs in my life,I don't leave the shop as often as I used to. I sleep in my recliner with a blanket,or fall asleep wear I was working.

Because I don't leave as often as I used to,Madison became concerned. When she asked me if I was ok,and I told her I was fine and that I was just really busy with work. She was skeptic at first,but after we hung out for a while in the shop,she seemed to think I was ok. We had been talking for a while about how she wanted to get her first tattoo. She had tried to get one before,but her dad had stopped her,saying that she was to young.

Well now she's twenty two,had a job,and her own house,so it's going to be pretty hard to stop her. I had been thinking of getting a tattoo myself,and after some deciding on what I wanted,I made Madison and I an appointment at the tattoo parlor in the next town over. It's a long drive,but I haven't really spent any time with Madison lately,so the trip will be good for both of us.

The only real problem was explaining things to Crosshairs. Madison wanted us to take her car because there would be more room,and I thought that was a great idea. Nothing against Crosshairs,but Madi is claustrophobic,and it took her four years to get used to her car. I don't want to see what would happen if she had a meltdown while she was in a transformer.

At first I thought he wouldn't really care that I was going out of town for a day,but when I told him about it all hell broke loose.

Before I could react I was snatched off of the ground and met with two very angry looking optics. He asked me to repeat what I had just told him,even though I know he head me the first time. Thirty minutes,and a lot of yelling later,I finally convinced him that I would be safe,and it was for the best that we took Madison's car. He grumbled about fleshies and I just smiled and went back to work,thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window,making me role over and stare up at the ceiling. I figured I had about and hour before my alarm clock went off and I had to get ready for the trip,so I laid in bed and thought about life.

I had slept in the house last night,much to Crosshairs disapointment. I told him that it would be really hard to explain to Madison if she found me like that,and that it was probably best if she didn't go into the shop. I had been working on her birthday present and I didn't want her to see it.

My alarm finally went off,making the most irritating sound known to man. I quickly got up and shut if off,stretching my limbs as I headed to the bathroom. I showered and did the rest of my morning business,wrapping myself in a towel after I was done. When I was drying my hair I heard my phone go off,playing something that sounded like chirping birds. I grabbed it from where it was sitting on the counter and unlocked the screen,seeing a text from Madison.

*on my way,be there in about 30,I'm so excited!*

I smiled and continued to get ready,walking into my closet and looking for what I was going to wear. I grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of shorts,throwing them on my bed before I went to my dresser. I grabbed a bra and a pair of bikini bottoms before getting dressed.

The reason I had to wear bikini bottoms is because of where I'm getting my tattoo. Since I was getting it on my hip,I would have to take off my shorts and underwear,so if I were the bottoms,I can just untie the side and still cover up my private parts.

Once I was dressed,I blow dried my hair and put it up in a ponytail,grabbing my converse and my backpack before I went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and started scrounging through the cabinets,stuffing the backpack with snacks and juice packs. I was standing on a stool,trying to reach a box of jolly ranchers that was on the top shelf,when Madison walked through the door. I nearly fell off the stool,but managed to steady myself before I jumped down.

"Madi!"

"Alex!" We hugged before she helped me get the candy and grabbed the rest of my stuff. I put on my shoes and turned off all the lights. I locked the door as Madison made sure that I had everything. I laughed and set my stuff in the backseat before getting in front. Madison got behind the wheel and buckled her seatbelt.

"Ok,are we ready to roll?" She asked.

I thought for a second before my eyes widened and I opened the door.

"I forgot something in the shop,I'll be right back." I said before I jumped out and ran to the back door of the shop. I went in and immediately looked for Crosshairs,hoping to tell him bye before I left. I saw him parked by the garage doors in his alt mode,so I walked over.

"Hey Cross' I'm about to leave." I said softly. I waited,but got no response.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Still nothing. I sighed and leaned against the side of the car.

"I know you don't want me to go,but I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

I walked to stand in front of him,leaning down so my face was just above the hood.

"Bye Crosshairs,I'll see you tonight." I then kissed the hood of his alt mode before leaning up and walking away,turning off the lights and locking the door.

I sat in the passenger seat of Madison's car,smiling as she drove down the driveway.

"So what did you forget?" She asked.

"I forgot to turn off the lights." I said without missing a beat.

"I knew you would forget something."

"Shut up."

* * *

Pain.

That's all I could feel as I held Madison's hand. I was laying on my side,my eyes shut tight as the needles dug into my skin. When this was all over,I'm going to kill Madison for letting me do this. She seems to be taking it better than I am,but her tattoo is in a different place,and isn't as big as mine will be.

I tried to focus on something other than the pain,and ended up thinking about the conversation me and Madi had on the way here.

We had stopped at a gas station to get something to drink when this group of guys stopped to talk to us. I rolled my eyes and ignored them while Madison held up a conversation.

After we left she asked me why I didn't talk to then,and I told her I wasn't interested.

It wasn't like I had a problem with guys,I just didn't want talk to them unless I had to.

This is how that conversation went.

 _"I don't see why you couldn't even say 'hi'," Madi said._

 _"I just didn't want to talk to them." I tried defending myself,but she made a better point than I did._

 _"Not all guys are bad,you can not let one bad experience ruin it for the rest of your life."_

 _I knew she was right,that I couldn't let the past get the best of me._

 _"I know."_

I was brought back to reality when I felt the needles leave my skin. I opened my eyes and realized that my hand was empty,making me quickly look around for Madison. I found her looking at her tattoo in the mirror across the room.

"Ok,it's done,you can take a look while I get the wrap ready."

I nodded and sat up slowly,cautious of my side. I walked over to the mirror and stood beside Madi.

Now that I could see the ink on my hip,I was really happy with how it looked. The black faded out roses and leaves turned out really good.

"They look beautiful,don't they." Madi said. I turned so I could see more of the ink on my hip.

"Yea,they really did."

Madison then pulled out her phone so we could take pictures. After a while the tattoo ladies come back to wrap up our ink so we could go home.

On the drive home I leaned my head on the window and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Please R &R,it really motivates me when I know what you think of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers,I'd just like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouragement you've posted. I'd also like to let everyone know that this dose start before AoE,then plays into it. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I was woken up to someone poking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a grinning Madison.

"Wake up sleepy head,we're home." I smiled and stretched out my arms.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock." I nodded.

"Are you staying over?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Dad called while you were asleep,I have to go to a meeting in the morning." She looked really sad that she couldn't stay,so I leaned over the seat and gave her a hug.

After our little love fest Madison helped me bring my stuff inside and put it away. We hugged again and said our goodbyes,then she was gone.

I walked back into the house and into my room,throwing my phone on my bed and standing in front of a mirror. I took the plastic wrap off my side and stared at my tattoo,tracing the new ink with my fingers. It doesn't hurt as bad as it does when we first left,now it was just a dull throb. I put some lotion on the ink,then proceeded to get ready for bed. Throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts,I grabbed a blanket and walked out of the house,making my way to the shop.

I opened the door and turned on the lights,seeing Crosshairs right where i left him. I guess he didn't move at all after I left.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled as I threw my blanket in my chair and walked over to the green corvette. I got no reply as I came closer,meaning he was still mad at me.

"So your just going to ignore me?" I asked crossing my arms. It was like this morning all over again. He continued to stay silent,making me feel very aggravated.

"Fine then,if you don't want to talk to me then ill just go!" I turned on my heel and walked towards the door,ignoring the sounds of shifting metal as I left. Before I could make it to the door I was pulled off the ground and held by the scruff of my shirt. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the angry look that was probably on Crosshairs' face. He started moving,and once he stopped I was set down in the palm of his hand. I kept my hands over my eyes,but I could feel him staring at me.

"Open ya eyes,Alex." He said calmly. I just shook my head and kept them closed. I heard him sigh before everything went quite again. I was almost going to look and see if he was okay,but then I felt something poke my side. I bit my lip and tried to keep the giggles from escaping my mouth,but another poke made me snort out a laugh. I finally cracked open my eyes to see the smirk on Crosshairs' face. We stared at each other for a moment before he poked my side again,making me fall on my side in his hand.

My small giggles turned into full on laughter as he continued to poke me,making sure I was trapped under his digit.

"GODDAMNIT CROSSHAIRS,KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled when I finally managed to take in a gulp of air. He stopped and pulled back his hand,waiting on me to catch my breath. When I stopped wheezing I looked up and gave him a menacing glare.

"Don't ever do that again!" He just gave me a smirk and kept watching. Once I had finally caught my breath,I sat on my knees in his hand and looked up at his face.

"Are we good now?" I asked.

He gave me a look,like he was thinking it over.

"Nah." He said as he poked my side again.

* * *

I ran back and forth,cleaning the shop and making sure the Crosshairs stayed out of my way. I had gotten a call from Mark earlier this morning about him coming to pick up a truck I had fixed for him. He also mentioned bringing a friend who was looking for a new ride.

I immediately got to work cleaning the shop,putting tools back in their place,and explaining to Crosshairs why he needed to stay in his alt mode. He argued,but eventually shifted and parked in his spot. After the shop was clean and organized,I parked Mark's truck out front so he could get it when he came.

Once everything was in its place,I went to work on another car to keep myself busy. Around lunch time,my hands were covered in grease and my stomach was growling,so I washed my hands and went to the house to make a sandwich. I came back with a plate and a Dr. Pepper,setting it down on a tool box while I moved my roller stool over beside Crosshairs. I sat down and grabbed my food,taking a bite of the delicious turkey and cheese sandwich.

"What are you doing?" I heard from the car in front of me.

"Eating,what does it look like." I replied,taking another bite. I could here Crosshairs huff,and I laughed.

"I don't see why I have ta stay like this." He said,referring to his alt mode.

"You know why." I said,setting down the plate on a toolbox.

"Their not going to be here that long,you can change back when they leave." I got up and took my plate back to the house. As I was walking back,I could see a grey GMC pickup truck with a trailer hooked to the back. I smiled and went to open the garage doors,letting in some much needed lite,as the truck was parked.

The drivers side door opened,and out stepped Mark,looking very excited. I smiled and jogged up to him,giving him a hug. Mark and I have been friends for a long time. His dad and mine were friends,and we went to school together as kids. We would often help our dads fix cars,or they would give us small projects to fix together.

The passenger side door opened and another women jumped out. This must be the friend he mentioned. Mark waved her over,and as she walked,I took in her appearance.

Dark raven hair with blue bangs,black shorts and a skeleton tank top with a leather hoodie. She looked like someone I would be friends with.

"Roxy,this is Alex,the girl I was telling you about." I smiled and stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands.

"Likewise."

Me and Mark talked for a minute about the truck,then about a vehicle for Roxy.

"Well I'm going to load up the truck into the trailer,try and find something you like." Mark said to Roxy. He gave me a nod and walked off.

"Come on," I said " I'm sure there's something here you'll like."

We walked into the shop and Roxy took a look around. I asked her what kind of vehicle she was looking for,and she said she wasn't really sure. She looked at a few cars,giving them a once over before moving on to the next. Until she got to a green corvette.

"Hey!" she called "What about this one?" I walked over and tried not to cringe at the way she was looking at Crosshairs. She ran her fingers over the hood and smirked. "How much do you want for this one?"

"Actually," I said standing beside her "that one isn't fore sale."

"Why?" she looked a little irritated.

I sighed "I bought this car a few months ago at a car show,I was going to sell it at first,but hes grown on me."

"so...no sale?"

"yea,sorry," I looked around "besides,I think I have something you might like."

I made a motion for her to follow me as I walked towards the stairs to the second level.

"If its speed your looking for,then you'll probably want one of these." we walked past the old bikes to look at the newer models. I looked behind me to see Roxy checking out a red Aprilia V4 motorcycle.

"you like this one?" I asked. She nodded,still looking over the bike.

"how much is this one?"

"well the sale price is $14,000,but since your a friend of Marks,we could probably make a deal."

We talked about the price for a while before we finally settled on something. Once we did we put the red bike in the elevator and brought it down stairs. I found the keys and Roxy tried it out. She seemed to really like it,and I was glad she forgot about Crosshairs. After a while Mark came in and talked Roxy about the bike.

"is this the one you want?" he asked "It looks good."

Roxy sent longing look over to my corvette before looking back at Mark. "It wasn't my first choice,but I like it ." Mark looked at Roxy,then over to Crosshairs,then back at me. The look he gave me made me realize that Mark had a thing for Roxy. And he was trying to get on good terms with her,so that maybe she would give him a chance. And by the look on his face,was going to try to talk me out of my car. I gave him a look that said 'don't you dare',and he gave me a pleading look back. I looked down at Roxy to see her looking over the bike,not at all paying attention to our conversation. Looking back at Mark,I shook my head no.

"Hey Mark,are you ready to go,I want to drive my new bike." He looked at her and sighed,then nodded. Roxy and I went through the paper work for the bike and I gave her a helmet. They agreed that Mark would drive behind her when they left. They both said their goodbye's and left.

I watched them drive away until I couldn't see them any more,then went back to the shop and closed the door. I sunk down in my recliner and rubbed my eyes. I heard the sound of shifting metal and was suddenly picked up,then set down on a warm surface. I looked up to see Crosshairs' glowing blue eyes staring at me.

"what do you want?" I laid down in his hand and cover my eyes with my arm.

"mind telling me what that was all about,love?" An image of Roxy running her hands on Crosshairs' hood suddenly came to my mind.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"sure ya don't." I was set down in my chair while he stalked off to the other side of the shop.

I thought about the way I was acting earlier,the way I reacted to Roxy wanting to buy Crosshairs. I didn't like it,and I still don't. If I thought about how it would make me feel,and how long hes been here,I realized how much I care for Crosshairs. I know he can't stay here forever,but it makes me wonder how much longer I have with him.

* * *

 **I want to know what everyone thinks is going to happen in this story. Please R &R and tell me what you think will happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex laid on her side and stared at the wall on the left side of her bed. She had told Crosshairs that she had a headache and that she was going to sleep in the house. He didn't question her decision, and Alex was grateful for that.

As she stared at the wall, she thought about how she felt earlier that day. When Roxie had touched Crosshairs, she didn't like it. She had wanted to tell her not to touch him, that he was off-limits. She didn't, but she had wanted to.

Alex realize that she had gotten very attached to Crosshairs. They've spent months together, and even if she hadn't known he was a transformer when she first bought him, she had grown to care for him. Alex knew it was bad that she was attached to Cross, especially when there was a possibility that they could be caught.

Cemetery whind were still looking for the autobots, and it was only a matter of time before they found Crosshairs. Alex rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. She rubbed her temples and tried to clear her mind so she could get some sleep.

"Everything will be fine." She whispered and closed her eyes.

She counted cars and ran numbers through her head until she finally drifted off, still worried about what was to come.

* * *

Alex felt as though she was falling. She kept her eyes closed until the feeling stop and she came to a jerking halt. When she opened her eyes all she could see was a blinding whiteness. Her eyes adjusted and she could make out the form of something standing before her.

"where am I?" She groaned.

"You child," said a deep voice. "Have entered the well of sparks." Alex realize that the voice was the same one from her previous dreams.

"Why am I here?" She stared up at the looming figure,but couldn't make out much detail.

"It is time you learn why the war was started, and why you are being dragged through the path." Dragged through the path? Alex wondered what he meant by that statement. She stood up and faced the figure trying to find some sort of face to look at. She shook her head and sighed.

"Why can't I have one normal dream?" The voice chuckled and everything around Alex started to disappear. Slowly the white faded out and was replaced with dark and light grays. To Alex, everything looked like it was made of metal. From the ceiling to the floor, everything either had that dull matt or that reflective shine.

"Where am I now?" Alex asked.

"this is where the final shot was fired, and after this the war had truly begun." Alex noted that the room look much like a boardroom. There was a long table with chairs around it multiple screens throughout the room. A door panel on the other side of the room slid open and in walked a tall bulky transformer. It's body was a dark gray, much like the room and it's eyes were red.

Alex gasped,"Megatron..." She whispered. The door slid open again and this time a friendlier looking bot walked in.

He was tall and immediately demanded respect when he entered the room. "Optimus prime." Alex said in amazement. It was impossible not to recognize that red and blue paint.

The bots spoke to one another, the bulky one not being very respectful. They started arguing heatedly, and it didn't look like it was going to end very well. Megatron yelled something and stormed out of the room. Optimus his head and sighed. Alex could see the disappointment on his face. He stood up slowly and walked out of the room.

"what does this have to do with the war, I couldn't even understand them." Alex said. Everything faded out again and went back to white.

"This was the final argument had between our Prime and lord Megatron. After this the war had begun."

Alex sighed and stood from her spot on the ground. "That still doesn't explain what I have to do with all of this." She stated.

"Time for now has run out, but soon you will know." The white suddenly faded out into black and Alex felt like she was falling again. Cold air rush passed her head and body, make her feel numb. Her body hit something and all of the air rushed from her lungs, making everything go black.

* * *

Alex open her eyes and shot up in bed, panting hard. As she moved her body ached, and she felt as though she had been hit by a truck. She groaned flopped back down into the bed, looking over at the clock on her bedside table.

It read 3:45 AM, meaning that she probably wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Alex slowly got up, going to the kitchen to grab some painkillers for her headache, and walked outside.

The air was cool and Alex took a deep breath, helping her throbbing head. She walked off of the porch down the short path to the shop. She open the door and close it softly, turning on the lights to the lowest setting.

Walking around the shelves, she saw Crosshairs in his spot. Alex went to her recliner and sat, pulling her Knees to he chest and sighing as she gazed at Cross, guessing he was asleep since he had no reaction to her entering the building.

Alex didn't know what to do. She never expected something like this to happen at this point in her life. If she was being honest with herself, Alex thought that she would always be working in the shop, not harboring a wanted alien in her home.

She sighed and stood up, walking over to Cross and pulling open the door. She wasn't sure why it was unlocked, but she didn't say anything. She just climbed into the seat and shut the door behind her. She laid the seat as far back as it would go to curled up on her side.

Alice closed her eyes and shifted. She smiled when she felt the seat heating up underneath her. She wrapped her arms around herself and cuddled into the warmth.

"Goodnight Cross." Alex said as she drifted off.

* * *

 **Review please,it mean a lot to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alex move back-and-forth between the old VW bug and a bucket full of cleaning solution. She was tearing apart the old car and going through the parts, sorting the ones that could be reused and what was damaged beyond repair.

Crosshairs sat on the other side of the shop, fiddling with his guns and watching Alex distract herself with the car. He could tell there was something bothering her,something to do with her recharge. When she came to him the night before, he knew immediately that something wasn't right. He didn't say anything, just let her sleep in his alt mode, hoping it made her feel better.

Alex threw some parts into the bucket and wiped her forehead with her arm. She wash the oil and grime off of her arms and hands with the water hose and dried off with a towel. She sighed and flop down into her recliner, grabbing her phone. When the screen lit up Alex saw that she had multiple missed calls and text messages from Mark.

"what the hell?" she whispered as she called him back. It barely got through the first ring when he picked up, sounding panicked.

*Mark, what's wrong?* she asked. *are you ok?*

*I'm fine Alex, but you need to get out of the shop right now!* he exclaimed. Alex sat up in her chair.

*What, why?*

*some guys came here looking for you, and they wanted to know about the Corvette to.*

Alex felt her breath come up short, and it felt like her heart had stopped.

*W-what did you tell them?*

*I told them that you were at the race track for today, and that you usually bring the car with you.* Alex let out a shaky breath and put her hand over her heart, just to make sure it was still beating.

* thank you Mark, IOU one.*

*you're welcome, but you need to leave now, I'm not sure how long it's going to take them to realize that you're not there.*

Alex quickly stood up.

*I'll leave now, thanks again for helping me Mark.*

*you're welcome, call me when you know your safe.*

*I will.* she hung up the phone and looked over to Crosshairs, who is looking at her with an eye ridge raised.

"we have to go, now!" That was all she said before she ran out of the door into the house.

Alex burst through the front door of the house and left it open, running up the stairs two at a time. When she reached her room she grabbed a backpack out of her closet and start putting stuff she would need inside. Money, clothes, her keys, and a few other things and she was ready to go. She locks the house and ran back to the shop. Crosshairs was already in his all mode when she came in, and she opens the door so he could drive out.

Alex locked everything up as quickly as she could and ran outside. She hopped into the driver side and put her backpack into the passenger seat. Crosshairs let her have control of his alt and she quickly drove off. Pulling out of the driveway Alex drove in the opposite direction of town.

"are you going to tell me what just happened?" Crosshairs ask once they had driven a good distance from the shop. Alex took a deep breath and explain what Mark had told her.

"it had to be cemetery wind," she said after. "Who else would be looking for you?"

She heard him sigh as they turned and sped up.

"You should have stayed behind, if they catch me it's not going to end well for you."

"if I would have stayed, I would be taken to jail for harboring a transformer."Alex stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Besides, I told you I was with you on this Cross, no matter what." He didn't say anything back, but Alex could tell he appreciated her loyalty. They drove well into the night and didn't stop until Crosshairs was sure that they weren't being followed. He parked at the back of an abandoned motel and let Alex sleep,trying for the first time since he met the human to contact the others.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**See bottom for notes.**

Alex walked around the small gas station, grabbing food and other stuff she needed. Crosshairs was sitting in front of the store, trying to communicate with the other auto bots. They had been driving for days, and Alex finally had to ask Cross to stop so she could wash up and get something to eat. She brought her backpack with her and washed up in the bathroom, changing clothes.

When she was done she gathered her stuff and went to look for snacks. Alex grab the bags of chips, pop tarts, candy bars and a few energy drinks for the road. She said everything on the counter and pulled out some cash, waiting on the board looking cashier to ring everything up.

"Thats a nice looking car you've got out their."

Alex looked up to see the cashier smiling at her. "Thanks." She said politely. She paid for her stuff and walk out the crosshairs, getting in on the passenger side. She set her stuff at her feet and Ranahan through her hair. "Sorry it took me so long,I had to wash my hair in the sink." She said.

Cross had been searching through the communicator link when Alex sat down, and when he finally focus his optics on her he was surprised. "You look different." He stated. Alex look down at herself and sighed.

"I thought it would help keep a low profile if I looked different."

Before she had left her home, Alex stop to grab some different clothes than what she would normally wear. She had change into a pair of acid washed ripped skinny jeans and a dark gray tank top. She had a light gray beanie on her head and some fake hipster glasses on her eyes. The look was finished off with some white gauges and a black septum ring. Alex didn't really look like herself now, she looked more like a teenager. With her short height and young face, she was easily unrecognizable.

After a few moments of silence, Alex finally spoke. "It's weird, isn't it?" crosshairs kept quiet and slowly pulled out of the parking lot, getting back into the road. Alex laughed.

"If you don't like it, you can tell me Cross,I'm not going to be mad." She heard him sigh as the car sped up. "I don't like it." He stated. She left again and leaned back in the seat. "I'll change back and we get to where were going."

"Good, you look weird with those things on your face."

"There called glasses Cross."

* * *

The next day is when they got a message through Crosshairs' communicator. It was short and broken but the message came through. They needed to go to Nevada. Cross had said the message came from an autobot named Hound.

"How many do you think are left?" Alex asked after had set course on their way to Nevada.

"I'm not sure, there were only three of us when I got separated." He said.

"Who was with you."

Cross told her about hound and bumble bee,and how Optimus was separated with no contact a couple of weeks before he was. Alex said that she had heard of bumblebee, and I handful of other on about the size Optimus Prime. She had already told him about her uncle that work for N.E.S.T and the autobots, but what she didn't tell him was that she had met another transformer before him.

 _Alex and her dad had went to visit her uncle for Christmas when she noticed his new car. It was a silver Lamborghini sitting in his driveway. At first she thought it was one of his friends cars, maybe Robert or will, but he explained that it came with his new job._

 _As soon as Alex found out it was his, she asked if she could go for a ride. Her uncle Charlie just laughed and told her to hop in. she was so excited she was practically bouncing when she got to the passenger side. The interior is black leather and look brand-new, like it was constantly being cleaned._

 _Alex was careful not to touch anything that you sat down, she just sat down and buckle her seatbelt. Her uncle got in on the driver side and laughed again at his nieces excitement. They drove out of the driveway and onto the road, gradually picking up speed as they went._

 _"how fast can this car go?" She asked. The car revved and her uncle smirked._

 _"You might want to hang on." he said. Alex instantly grab the seat as the car shop forward. Her body leaned back into the seat and she watched as the speedometer went up. She laughed and delight as the car went up to 100 mph and then continue to speed up. Uncle Charlie turned around it's bed back to the house, making sure to drift into the driveway and in front of the house._

 _"That was awesome!" Alex exclaimed when she finally caught her breath. "this car is amazing." The car revved loudly and her uncle laughed._

 _"Yea,he really is." The car revved again and Alex raised an eyebrow. She noticed how he uncle had said 'he',but didn't comment on it._

 _Later that night Alex realized the had lost her phone. She asked her uncle if she could go check in his car and see if she dropped it._

 _"Sure," he said. "It should still be unlocked." Alex walked out of the house and to the silver car,opening the passenger side door and getting in. She searched the car and found her phone in the floor board._

 _She was about to get out and go back into the house when the door slammed shut and locked. Alex looked outside to see if her dad or uncle had shut the door,but she didn't see anybody._

 _"Alright guys,this isn't funny." She said trying to open the door. "Let me out."_

 _When no one answered and the door didn't open,Alex slumped down in the seat and looked at her phone. She thought about calling her dad,but decided against it. She really didn't want to tell her dad that she had gotten locked a car._

 _Alex sighed and kicked under the dashboard with her foot. "Rude car." She said. She was surprised when her seat jerked forward and she hit the dash._

 _"Ow!" She shouted and rubbed her forehead. "That hurt!" She raised her fist to hits the dashboard again when a voice stopped her._

 _"I'll do it again." Alex froze and looked around for the source of the voice,but it was just her. "Who said that?"_

 _"I did." She turned and look at the radio,were the voice had come from._

 _"And who is 'I'?" She asked slowly._

 _"My name is Sideswipe." The radio voice said._

 _"Sideswipe?" Alex said skeptically. "That's a strange name." The voice chuckled._

 _"I guess to you it is."_

 _"I'm pretty sure that name is strange to everyone."_

 _"And yours isn't?"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

 _"I thought Alex was a boy name." Alex huffed and leaned back in her seat defeated. She crossed her arms and checked the locks,hoping that she could get out. Nope,still locked in._

 _"What are you anyway?" She finally asked,breaking the silence._

 _"I can't tell you." Sideswipe said. 'Of course you can't' She thought._

 _"So as far as I'm concerned,you just a random talking car?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _Alex narrowed her eyes and stared at the radio. "Your not supposed to be talking to me,are you?"_

 _"No I am not."_

 _"Then why are you?"_

 _"I thought it would be funny to watch you freak out." Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Do you do stuff like this all the time?"_

 _"Only sometimes." He answered._

 _" Well you must be a joy to be around." She said sarcastically. Sideswipe laughed and Alex grinned. They talked for a while longer before her phone went off. It was her dad asking what was taking so long. Sideswipe unlocked the door bid him a good night. She told her dad that her phone had fallen out of her pocket when she had gotten out of the car,and she couldn't find it until he had sent her the message. He believed her and told her to try and keep up with it better._

 _On her way to her room,Alex caught her uncle Charlie in the hall way. He had a knowing smirk on his face that made her raise an eyebrow._

 _"What?" She asked. "Nothing." He answered,walking away with the smirk still on his face. "Ok then..." She said going to her room._

 _It wasn't until later that week that Alex found out what Sideswipe really was. Her uncle Charlie had taken her out on another drive, this time into town to get another gift for his wife. They were coming back from the mall when a green light turned red and he hit the brakes. Alex had her seatbelt on, but she still slid forward and hit the dash. She let out some very mature words as she settled back into her seat. She kicked under the dash as hard as she could as she called the car some very unflattering names._

 _Alex looked up when she heard uncle Charlie laughing in his seat. "what's so funny?"_

 _"You say that like he can hear you."_

 _"He?" She said with a smirk, raising her brow. Uncle Charlie's eyes widened and he slapped his hand on the steering wheel. "Dammit!" He said. Alex left._

 _"you suck at keeping secrets." came from the radio._

 _Uncle Hank explain what sideswipe was and what they did._

Alex smile that the memory of meeting her first transformer.

"what are you smiling at?" she was brought out of her thoughts by Crosshairs' voice.

"Nothing Cross, just thinking."

"Humans are strange."

"Your strange."

 **I'm so sorry this took so long,I've been busy with school,but I hope you enjoy. I've been thinking of adding another bot to the group when everyone gets together. I bet you can all guess who I'm thinking of adding. Please review what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(ACDC rock and roll ain't noise pollution is the song she's listening to if you want to listen as well)**

"Stop changing it."

"No,I don't like it."

"I don't care if you like it or not, I'm driving so I get to pick the song."

Alex and Crosshairs argue back-and-forth. They had been driving to Utah for a few days straight and they were both beyond cranky. With her dreams, Alex had been getting very little sleep. She would does off during the day, then Cross would hit a bump and wake her up.

At first she thought he couldn't help it, but when she caught him snickering through the radio, she knew he was doing it on purpose. She thought about telling him about her dreams, but decided against it. He was already stressed enough because of cemetery wind and finding the other autobots,she really didn't want to add onto that.

Then she thought about finding someway to rip up his seats for waking her up. After drinking a fullthrottle, Alex took the wheel and drive for a while. They were driving in a comfortable silence when she decided to turn on the radio. She flipped through the channels until she found a song she liked,bobbing her head to the bass of the rock song.

She just started singing the lyrics when Crosshairs shut it off.

"Hey!" Alex turned the song back on and continued to sing. It shut off again,making her grow agitated. They continued to go back and forth with the radio until the songs was over. Then they just argued.

"Why are you such an asshole?" She asked.

Crosshairs chucked. "You wouldn't have me any other way." He said in playful voice. She tried to hide her smile and keep up her glare,but failed when she felt the seatbelt hug her tighter.

"Come on,you know you love me."

Alex finally let a smile come to her face,refusing to acknowledge just how right he was.

* * *

After two more days of driving,Alex and Crosshairs finally made it to Utah. Cross stopped at another gas station so Alex could get food and change back into her normal clothes.

When she walked out of the store she was wearing a pair of light grey shorts and a black band T-shirt with her converse. She used the last bit of her money to get more food and energy drinks to help keep herself awake. When they were back on the road again,an important though ran through Alex's mind.

"Uh,Cross." She asked.

"Yes love?" He replied back.

"What's going to happen when we meet with the other autobots?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how are they going to react when when you show up with a human."

Crosshairs fell silent and thought about what she said. He really hadn't thought about what they would do when he showed up with Alex. He just prayed to primus that it didn't end badly.

"No matter what happens,I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you." She muttered back and leaned into the seat.

Alex watched as the towns started to disappear until there was nothing but sand and rocks on either side of the road. It was around midnight when they finally made it Monument Vally. Crosshairs pulled off of the road and drove until they were behind a large rock formation.

Alex slowly got out and looked around cautiously while Cross shifted. It was dark,but with the stars out,she could see pretty far off into the distance. When Crosshairs shifted he pulled out his guns,turning to the human at his peds.

"Remember,stay behind me,and if I tell you to run,you go as far as you can,ok?"

She nodded her head and moved behind him,close enough to be safe,but far enough to not get stepped on if he suddenly moved back. She followed him as he walked with his guns up,looking for any signs of life.

"Maybe we were wrong." Alex stated after walking for a while. Crosshairs stopped.

"No." He narrowed his optics and continued walking. Alex felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up,and she quickly followed close behind him. She felt as though there were eyes on her back,like she was being watched. She was very familiar with this feeling.

Out of the corner of her eye,Alex saw a flash of blue and silver before something hit the ground beside her. She jumped out of the way before she she got hit,rocks and sand flying in every direction. She looked up from her spot on the ground to see Crosshairs with one of his guns pointed at a blue transformers' chest. The blue bot had a sword against his neck,but what was strange to Alex is that they weren't really fighting. To her it looked like they were just talking,having a conversation despite the weapons they had pointed at each other.

Crosshairs suddenly laughed and pulled his gun away from the others chest. The blue bot smiled and put his sword away,turning to look directly at her. Alex noticed that the bot had bright blue optics like Cross,so she guessed he was an autobot. She stood up and dusted the sand off of herself as Crosshairs walked over to her.

"Don't worry love," he said as he picked her up by the back of her shirt and set her in his other hand. "He's a friend."

As they walked back over to the blue bot,Alex had a chance to observe him more closely. He had dark blue plating with a gold face and two swords on his back. He looked friendly enough and she noticed that his design had a very heavy Japanese influence.

"Alex,this is Drift." Crosshairs said,holding her up so that she was at eye level with him. She realized that this was one of the autobots Cross had mentioned,and she now understood why he had called him a Samurai.

"Drift,this is my human charge." The blue bot nodded and bowed his head.

"I must apologize for my actions Chīsai mono,I meant no harm." Alex smiled and accepted his apology,telling him that it was alright.

"Where are the others?" Crosshairs asked suddenly asked.

"Come," Drift said,motioning for Cross to follow him."I will take you to base camp."

We followed him to a circle of enormous rocks. Sitting on one was a large bot covered in weapons and amo,and a much smaller black and yellow bot. She could immediately tell that this was bumblebee,so she guessed the other was hound. The large bot smiled and jumped down from the rock he was sitting on. Even in Crosshairs' hand,Alex could feel the impact he made hitting the ground.

"I was wondering when we were going to see you again,slagger." Crosshairs smirked.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily,could you?" Drift chuckled and Bee laughed through his radio. Alex snorted and everyone around her froze. Hound narrowed his optics at Cross' hand,making her want to hide.

"What is that?" Hound took a step forward,making him take a step back. He sent a look to drift,who was standing beside him. Alex slid down in his hand,hoping that nothing went wrong.

Crosshairs lowered his hand a little and moved his fingers, showing the prize he was holding. Hound shouted something and pulled out a large gun while Bee said something that sounded like 'uh oh!'. He pulled out his own gun and wrapped his fingers around Alex again.

"Why in the hell would you bring a human here!?" Hound shouted.

"She's not a threat!"

The two shouted back and forth until Alex stood up and Crosshairs' hand and shouted as loud as she could.

"Wait!" The shouting stop and everyone looked at her.

"I can prove I'm not a threat to any of you." she panted. Hound narrowed his eyes and lowered his gun a little. "Go on then,human."

"Thank you." She said. "My name is Alexandra McCoy. My uncle, Charlie McCoy, worked for N.E.S.T. before they shut down." She explained. "sideswiped was his guardian. "

By now had had lowered his gun completely and was looking at Alex with interest.

"that still doesn't explain what you're doing with him. "

Alex brush her arm and laughed. "Funny thing with that. "She said. "I kind of...bought him, at a car show. "

Everything was quiet for a second, before an explosion of laughter came from bumblebee. Crosshairs rolled his optics Drift chuckled. Alex side and spoke again. "I've kept Crosshairs hidden at my home for a couple of months, we left a few days ago when cemetery wind came looking for him."

Hound side and put his gun away. "All right human, you can stay, "Alex smiled. "But one wrong move and I'll blow you to bits."

Crosshairs growled and moved her to his shoulder, glaring at hound. The bigger bought glared ride back until Bee came over and waved to Alex. She smiled and waved back, tapping on the side of Cross' helm. "Set me down." He grumbled something but set her down anyway,moving to talk to Drift. She walked over to Bumblebee and stepped into his waiting hand. She knew from what her uncle and Crosshairs told her that he would not harm her. She was told that he was the first to have a guardian/charge bond with a human,and that he was the youngest of the autobots.

Bee sat down against a rock and set Alex down on his knee. He asked her about how she met Cross,and how her uncle was doing. He made a wuring noise of sadness when she told him that he had dies shortly after the battle of Chicago. Alex quickly changed to subject and asked why he talked through radio clips and not his real voice. They laughed and talked until the sun came up,when Crosshairs came back and snatched her up.

"Come on love,you need to sleep." Alex grumbled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp,but only managed to make hm laugh. He transformed down around her and she landed in the drivers seat. She crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat.

"I was having a nice conversation you know."

"You were about to pass out from lack of recharge." Alex was about to argue,but her body seemed to agree with him and she let out a long yawn. Crosshairs chuckled and leaned the seat back so she was somewhat laying down. She grabbed a large hoodie out of her bag and curled up in the seat.

"You'll wake me up if anything happens,right?"

"Of course,now go to sleep." He darkened the windows and softened the seat so she would be more comfortable.

"Thanks." She mumbled,already half asleep. Cross watched until her breathing slowed down and she was out completely.

* * *

Alex felt warm. Really warm. Like she was burning up. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately noticed how bright it was. Sitting up,she realized that she was not in Crosshairs' alt anymore,but laying on a blanket in a small cave. She had apparently been using her backpack as a pillow.

Alex stood up and pulled off her hoodie,relieving herself of some of the heat. She wrapped it around her waist and walked to the mouth of the cave. Looking around,she saw no sign of the autobots.

"Are you alright,Chīsai mono?"

Alex scream and jumped a foot into the air. She whirled around to see Drift sitting by the mouth of the cave. He had his legs crossed and one of his swords across his lap.

"What the hell!" Alex panted, she glared up at the blue not as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Drift chuckled and put his sword away.

"I am sorry Alex,I did not mean to startle you."

"It's ok,just please don't do it again." She said. "I get enough surprises being around Crosshairs as it is."

Drift nodded and held out his hand for Alex to step into.

"Where is Cross anyway?" She asked as she climbed into his hand and sat down. He set her on his shoulder and started walking.

"Crosshairs and Hound have went on patrol, he tried to wake you,but you wouldn't." Alex furrowed her brow.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost forty six hours." Drift said calmly. His companion had the opposite reaction. "I was asleep for two days!?"

Alex could not remember if she had ever slept that long in her life. She knew she had been exhausted,but she didn't think she would be out for that long. The strange thing about it was that she couldn't remember her dream this time. It wasn't like the dreams she'd been having either,that she knew. She only remembered bits and pieces,but it was more like a memory that a dream.

"That's strange." She mumbled to herself.

Drift walked until they came to where Bumblebee was sitting. The smallest bot perked up when he was the human on Drifts shoulder. He waved cheerfully,making Alex smile and wave back.

"When are they going to be back?" She asked.

"Soon, I believe." Drift replied and set her down onto the ground. She stretched and claimed onto the rock beside Bee. They continued there conversation until about mid day,when Bumblebee's communicator went off. They both froze and looked at each other.

"Calling all autobots! Calling all autobots!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long,but I made the chapter extra long to make up for it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bumblebee quickly transformed and opened his passenger door,waiting for Alex to get in. Moving just as fast,she slid off and the rock and jumped into bee's alt. The door shut and the seatbelt wrapped tightly around her, making sure she was wrapped up safely before Bee shot off, following the signal that came with the message.

Alex leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. She was worried, not just for Optimus but for the other autobots as well. The message could be a trap,set by seminary wind to bring them all in. They really had no way of telling if it was really him until they got there and saw for themselves.

Bee only seemed to go faster the longer they drove,making Alex dig her nails into the seat.

"Uh,Bee?" She asked. "Just how far away is he?"

She could here the radio stations changing as he searched for what to say.

"Not much-farther." Came his reply. They suddenly jerked onto a path,right behind Drift and Crosshairs. A buzzing noise came through the radio before Cross' voice came out.

"Hound has a visual on Prime." He said before cutting off of the path. Drift followed him and shifted into a helicopter,making Alex gap up at him. She was unaware that the blue bot could do that. Bee let out a happy chirp and pulled off of the road,moving behind a steep(ish) hill. He opened the door and let Alex jump out,quickly moving to transform. She could hear Crosshairs' voice at the top of the hill,followed by Drift's.

Bee started walking quickly over the hill,Alex having to jog to keep up with him. When they made it to the top Alex could see a blue and red flamed Peterbilt truck.

"Optimus." She whisper-panted,trying to catch her breath.

The truck started to transform and soon it came to shape a very badass look Prime. Alex had seen him before,from her dreams and pictures on the internet,but he never looked so upgraded. As soon as he was finished transforming he spoke.

"Human beings have asked us to play by their rules," his baritone voice took a dark undertone. "Well,the rules have just changed."

Alex came and stood by Bumblebee's leg as Hound started removing his guns. "Human beings,bunch of backstabbing weasels." She started to protest,but held back when she realized that he wasn't exactly wrong. Drift tried to calm him down with words,but that only ended with swords and guns in each other's faces. Bee didn't help by egging them on.

Crosshairs strutted by them with his hand on his gun,and that's when Alex noticed that there were other humans present. Three to be exact,two guys and a girl. "We'll raise your hand if your thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant earth vacation." He suddenly pulled his gun out of the holster and aimed it at the humans. "So who's the stowaways?" The one who looked to be the oldest put his hands up. "Hey,what's with the gun!"

Hound rolled over with one of his big guns and pointed at the humans. He was about to shoot when Optimus got in between them. "Stop Hound! The both of you! They've risked their lives for mine,we owe them." The other humans visibility relaxed as both bots put their guns away.

"Um. Optimus." Hound made a sound like he was clearing his throat and nodded his head towards Bumblebee. Alex realized that he was basically ratting her out,and she sent a small glare his way as Bee moved to the side. Prime could now see the small human that was hiding behind the yellow bot,making him narrow his optics.

Alex could see Crosshairs tense and move his hand to his gun holster,making her eyes widen. "Step up,human." Optimus' deep voice startled her, making her jump. The autobot leader was leaning down with his hand open,waiting for her to step into it. She took a cautious step forward and stepped into his hand,hoping that he wouldn't let me fall,or that she wouldn't be crushed.

"What is your name,human?" He asked. Alex tried hard to keep eye contact with the transformer,but it was hard when he was glaring down at her like he was.

"Alexandra McCoy." She said with as much confidence as she could muster. "My uncle worked with major Lenox in 2007 when you guys first landed on earth."

Optimus made a noise like he was thinking and looked back at her. "How did you come across my autobots?" Alex could here Bee make a laughing sound and she sighed. "A few months ago,I found Crosshairs and had been keeping him safe from cemetery wind at my home." She explained. "About a week ago,I found out the government had started looking for me,so we left."

Optimus looked over to Cross for confirmation. To Alex it seems like they were having a silent conversation. No words were said,just an exchange of looks with Crosshairs finally nodding to his leader. It made Alex nervous,wondering what Optimus was going to do. It didn't really matter what the others said,he was the leader. If he told her to leave,she would have no other choice.

Optimus looked back to her and nodded. "I must thank you for protecting my autobots,Alex. I am in your debt."

Alex let a smile grace her face as she looked up at the autobot leader. "It was no problem,it's not something I would undo if I had the chance." She admitted. Optimus let the smallest smile grace his face plates before he set her down on the ground. Once she was back on the ground and Optimus had moved to talk to hound,Alex let out a heavy sigh of relief.

She felt a familiar presents move behind her and she immediately leaned back onto it. She looked up to see Cross smirking down at her,and she smiled back warmly. "Well I think that went well,don't you?" The green bot chuckled and nodded,pushing the small human lightly with his foot,making her laugh.

"Alex!?"

Said person turned around quickly when she heard that unmistakable Irish accent. One of the other humans was walking towards her,the younger looking guy. Crosshairs immediately grumbled something under his breath and walked off,making Alex roll her eyes. Once the person got closer she recognized who he was,and ran to hug him.

"Shane!"

She wrapped her arms around the Irish boy's neck and hugged him tight. She laughed when she was lifted off of the ground and spun around. When Alex was set back on the ground she immediately punched Shane in the arm,hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Alex could see the other two people walking closer to where they were standing,and the girl of the group glaring at her.

"That was for not coming to see me for a year." Alex stated,crossing her arms. The girl now looked like she was about to start steaming at the ears,and the older guy was just smirking and looked like he was trying to hold back his laugh.

"Shane!"

The poor boy had a deer in headlights look on his face,and Alex guessed that he and the other girl were in some kind of relationship. It was confirmed when the girl wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into his side,all while still glaring at her. Alex just smirked and turned to the older man,holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Alex McCoy." The man smiled through his amusement and shook her hand. "Cade Yeager and this my daughter Tessa," he nodded to the girl wrapped around Shane."Nice to meet you."

"You to," she said. "So how did you get involved in all of this?"

Cade just shrugged and looked around. "You know,bought a truck,found out it was a robot,then the government came and now we're here."

"Yea," she said,looking over to her green autobot."I know how that goes."

"Well I'm curious to how you know luck charms,here." Cade said suddenly,making Alex laugh and look over to Shane,who was now glaring at the older man. "Lucky charms?"

"Don't ask." He sighed. She just laughed again and explained how they had met at a race track in Texas when they were younger.

"So you race to?" Tessa asked,looking a little less like she wanted to kill the other girl.

"No..." Alex said,not really sure if she should answer the question honestly. "Not legally anyway." Shane said with a smirk,getting a glare sent his way.

Cade was the next person to speak up. "So you two never..." He was motioning between Alex and Shane with a smirk of his own. Shane's face turned red as Tessa glared up at him,making Alex practically double over in laughter.

"Hell no!" She laughed. She would admit that Shane was attractive,but he was a bit of a pussy in her opinion. Not to mention she was older than him. "I practically taught him how to race,he's like my brother." She explained.

After their odd little introduction they noticed it was getting dark and decided to build a fire. With some help from Bee,who drug up some logs for them to sit on,they got a nice little fire going. Alex put on her hoodie and gave Tessa her blanket so she could keep warm. While the autobots were having their own meeting a couple of feet away,Alex could tell that the tension between everyone else around the fire was high. She guess Cade didn't really approve of the relationship between Tessa and Shane. She kept her mouth shut about it,but she honestly found their situation hilarious.

They were all broken from their little argument when Drift insulted Bumblebee,making the scout try and fight the larger bot. Everyone quickly moved out of the way as Drift got Bee into a headlock and put a sword against his throat.

"Yess,I've been waiting for to dispatch each other so I can take charge with no trouble at all." Crosshairs chimed in,flipping his gun in his hand. "Just me reporting to me." Alex snorted and looked up at the cocky gunman. "Really?" She questioned. He just smirked down at her and pushed her lightly with his foot. She was about to retaliate when Cade spoke up.

"Well it sure looks like you've been missed." He said speaking to Optimus.

"Autobots,Lockdown is hunting us and humans are helping." The leader stated. "We need to know why." Cade then spoke up again. "Well listen,I don't why but I might have an idea about who."

Cade hooked up a drone he caught from cemetery wind to Drift and projected the footage onto a rock wall. Alex leaned against Crosshairs' leg as she watched. It made her sad and angry that humans could do this to someone who helped them so greatly. She continued to watch,not really paying attention to what was being said,until Cade said something about KSI.

'Oh no' she thought as she watched the truck hall off the dead bot on the screen. The autobots planned to break into KSI headquarters with the help of Cade and the other humans. All Alex could think was how badly this was going to end.

After they had a plan settled,the humans agreed it was time to sleep. Cade and Tessa went to Optimus,and after getting a goodnight kiss from his girlfriend and getting yelled at by her father,Shane went to if he could sleep in Bumblebee.

Alex was not surprised when she was picked up by the back of her hoodie and set into a familiar set of hands. "You should really stop doing that." She said as she got comfortable in his grip. He just smirked and walked of to find a spot to shift. "You love it." He stated simply,making her roll her eyes and smile. Cross shifted down and around his human and put her in the passenger seat. She didn't complain when he put the seat back and made her lay down. Alex just curled up and tried not to think about what was going to happen in the next few days.

"Goodnight Cross." She said as she finally drifted off.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

 **Alright,I'm sorry this took me forever but here you go. Can anyone guess why Alex had such a reaction to the mentioning of KSI. I seriously want to know were you guys think this story's headed,so please comment what you think is going to happen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry this took so long, and to everyone who commente,thank you. I used a new spell check program,so please tell me if it's an improvement. Sorry it's short,I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Alex was woken by the sound of a loud engine starting, then everything around her vibrating. She immediately shot out of her seat and hit her head on the ceiling of Crosshairs' alt mode. She groaned and rubbed her head,opening her eyes when she heard laughing.

"Well good morning, love." came the smooth British voice from the radio.

Alex groaned again and opened the door,stepping out into the chilled morning. She could see Cade sitting on a log by the burnt out fire talking to Hound. She gave a glare to Crosshairs before walking over, muttering 'asshole' loud enough for him to hear. His laughter followed her as she walked. "Mornin' short stack." Hound greeted as she sat down.

"Ha ha,very funny." Alex said sarcastically, but smiled up at him. She was used to people joking about her short height, especially since most of the people she knew were taller than her.

She looked back over to her car, who had already shifted and was talking to Drift, and sighed. "Hey Hound?" she asked, still watching the green autobot. "Has Crosshairs always been like that?"

"Like what?" Cade asked.

"An asshole." both Alex and Hound said at the same time. Cade snorted and Alex let out a little laugh.

"He's been like that for as long as i'v known him." Hound explained. "But he is loyal. Even if he don't like ya,he wont leave ya behind if your on his team." Hearing this made her smile as she looked back at Cross, only to find him smirking at her. She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, making him shake his head.

"So he was just born a dick?" she asked, making Hound and Cade laugh.

"Come on now,love." Alex jumped and fell off the log, craning her neck to look up at the smirking autobot standing right behind her. She glared up at him, making him laugh. "You do realize that your just proving my point,right?" she said as she stood up. The assbot just smirked and reached down to pick up the angry little human. She grumbled and wiggled trying to get out of his grasp, but he just laughed and held her tighter.

Crosshairs was very careful not to crush his human, making sure to hold her with enough strength to keep her there, but not enough to hurt her. Alex's wiggling just made him laugh, and gave him an idea. A bad idea, probably, but an idea none the less. He laid his hand flat and let her sit up, his smirk getting bigger. She immediately took notice and and narrowed her eyes.

"what are you doing, Cross?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, just smirked and jerked his hand up, throwing her into the air. Alex screamed when she realized what was happening, closing her eyes tightly. She felt gravity pull her down until she was caught by a pair of metal hands. She opened her eyes to see Crosshairs trying to hold in his laughter. Alex suddenly felt anger surge through her. She sat up quickly and was about to yell at him when she was thrown up again. She managed to hold in her scream this time, only letting out a small (but still undignified) squeak. She kept her eyes open this time, watching everything around her spin as she tumbled in the air.

Again gravity brought her down, and again Crosshairs caught her. She listened to his laughter as she caught her breath, flopping ungracefully (can anyone really flop gracefully?) back into his hand.

"Why do you hate me?" she breathed, staring up at his laughing face. Even she has to admit that his laugh was infectious. At least to her it was. Alex had to bite her cheek to keep the laugh from escaping her, trying her best to look angry at him.

"You know I don't hate you, love." Crosshairs poked his tiny human with his thumb and watched as she tried not to laugh. He loved hearing his human laugh and it always made him smile, even if he didn't show it. He poked her again, this time on her side and smirked when she snorted and curled up in his hand.

"Don't you dare." Alex glared up at him, knowing what he was about to do. His smirk widened and he poked her again. "Cross!" she shouted. Crosshairs pressed his thumb down onto her stomach and watched as she wiggled around. Alex's face turned pink as she laughed and tried to catch her breath.

"s-stop." she wheezed as she pushed on his digit.

"Or what?" he asked. She could here the smugness in her voice and it made her angry.

"I swear to god C-cross if you-" she wheezed again as he pressed down on her side,and out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of blue. "You'll what?" Crosshairs asked again with a laugh.

Alex smirked and took a deep breath, shouting as loud as she could.

"DRIFT!"

She heard a loud 'clang' and was suddenly dropped again, caught this time by the autobot samurai. She opened her eyes to see the gold faced bot smiling down at her. she finally got her breath and smiled back at him.

"Thank you." he nodded. "You are welcome chiisai."

Drift set her down on the ground once she was breathing normal again. When she was set down she was able to see Crosshairs sprawled out on his back, lying on the ground. she giggled and walked over to him, standing by his face.

"I told you." she laughed as his head turned to glare at her. Alex was about to speak again when she heard Optimus' voice. "Autobots..." he said as he walked up to the group. "Lets roll out."

Crosshairs stood quickly and shifted down, opening his door for Alex. She got in and sat in the drivers seat. Cross tore off after the other bots, driving fast through the sand.

"What are we doing now?" She asked.

"We're going to find a way to infiltrate KSI." He said seriously. She slip down into the seat and sighed. If Cross found out what she knew, it was going to end badly.

"Alright." She said. Crosshairs noticed that she sounded anxious, but played it off. It was just nerves. He was sure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Im sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think.**

Alex and Tessa were walking around the city, looking for a place to hide the autobots. After the battle of Chicago, a lot of building where destroyed or left abandoned. They were looking for one that would be large enough to hide all of the bots, and maybe where they could walk around freely.

They girls didn't talk much in their search, only speaking when they really needed to. Alex could tell that the younger girl was still wary of her, not sure of her intentions. She didn't really care if Tessa liked her not, she had other things on her mind at the moment.

In the time it took them to drive Chicago, less than 10 words were exchanged between Crosshairs and Alex. Cross was so focused on the mission at hand, and probably ready to jump at any chance he can get to shoot something. She didn't want to bother him. She had been keeping to herself since they left desert, thinking over what had happened and what they were about to do. She knew that once they broke into KSI, she couldn't go back to having a normal life. Crosshairs had told her many times that she could go home, call the government and say that her car was a transformer and that it had escaped.

Alex had thought about it too, about going home and being normal. But then she remembered that she had never really had a normal life, and that she had made a promise to Cross. She was going to help them, even if it killed her.

After walking around the city for about three hours they finally found a building. It was an old church, looking like it had been abandoned long before the Chicago war. The inside was completely trashed, but it had sturdy outside walls and was tall enough that even Optimus could stand and walk around. The girls moved some stuff and cleaned a little before heading out to get the guys.

While the girls were looking for the building the guys were getting information on KSI. Cade had staked out the building and used the drone to scan someone's ID badges so they could get in. Alex had to say that she was impressed with his ingenuity. The only problem was that he also scanned the badge of a woman. At first she thought it was for Tessa, that she and Cade were both going to infiltrate the building together. Then she realized how protective Cade was of his daughter, and that the badge was for her.

Everyone had worked to clean up and make the church livable for the next few days while they worked out what they were going to do. Shane and Tessa went out to get food and clothes with Bee, while Alex helped Cade fix up a place for them to sleep. She decided to keep quiet about the badge until it became a problem. The autobots walked around the building, helping move the larger stuff that the humans couldn't move themselves.

Once everything was done, Alex let herself sit down and relax for a moment. Cade seemed to have the same idea and flopped down in a chair, rubbing his eyes and sighing. She had to commend him for what he had been through. The man had lost his home, his way of life, and his family was in danger. Alex didn't have a lot to lose when she left with Crosshairs. The only immediate family she had lived in another state, and she had not seen them in over two years. She would have had a breakdown if she was in his place.

By the time Tessa and Shane came back, Cross had picked her up and put her on his shoulder. She didn't fight him, just let him grab her by the scruff of her hoodie and set her on his shoulder. Alex clung to his medal plating and cuddled into his neck cables. Shane had started being a smartass with Cade, causing angry yelling and the throwing of mouthwash, causing Alex to laugh.

Crosshairs was leaning against a column, facing away from the other humans, while Alex sat backwards on his shoulder, watching in case of anymore fighting.

Tessa had laid up with Shane on a couch, Cade sitting across from them.

"Hey!" he said. "There is no smooching in front of me." This time it was Tessa with a comeback.

"Your so square, who even says smooching." she said as she got up from the couch.

"Who even says square?" Alex muttered as she watched the other girl storm off.

"I tell you, she has no respect." Cade said to Optimus, who said he went through the same thing with Bumblebee. The thought made Alex giggle, making her want to see what the yellow bot was like as rebellious teenager.

"Did your father ever have to deal with that from you?" Alex realized Cade was now talking to her. She tapped the side of Cross's head to be let down. Once she was back on the ground she answered his question, walking over to them.

"Not really." She was cut off by Shane snorting. "Yea, you were no trouble at all." he said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth you over grown leprechaun." she said as she passed him. She turned back to Cade.

"I'm not saying I didn't give my old man any trouble, i'm just saying i never had any secret boyfriends."

"Then what kind of trouble did you get into?" Tessa asked, sitting beside Shane. Said boy was laughing loudly and Alex could see the other bots turned in interest. She sighed.

"Alright, story time." she hopped into the table and sat, making sure everyone was listening before she started speaking.

"Okay, first off my father and I never had a normal relationship." Cade's eyes widened and Alex quickly elaborated.

"Not like that. What I meant was that I'm adopted." She explained. "My dad was never married, and never really dated so I don't have a mom. I was raised with my dad and his brother, who works for nest and they both had a passion for cars. I've always been around them, fixing, racing, or tearing them apart. It's something I've always enjoyed, and something I've always been made fun of for. When I was 10, dad took me to my first car race. I loved it, and went every chance I got after that. I had my license by 15 and that's when I started racing."

Everyone was listening in tensely now. Crossers and turned around and was watching her speak. She never told him any of this. He had never asked about any of it, but still.

"It was just for fun at first, I only did it for the racing high, but after a few months I started racing for money. That's when things started getting dangerous. I was sneaking out of the house, stealing parts and money from my dad. I was a stupid teenager, I thought there was nothing wrong with what I was doing. It went on for about three years before I realize exactly what I was doing. I tried to stop it, I went to the track and told the race master, who I was fooling around with at the time, that I didn't want to race anymore. He got angry, and said that I was making him most of his money. We argued, and I agreed to race for that night, then I was done."

Everyone noticed that Alex looked like she was on a different planet, lost in her our own memory.

"Everything was fine at first, I was ahead of everyone else and on the last lap, then someone got in front of me. I really didn't care if I won or lost, I just wanted to be done. The person in front of me suddenly stopped, and I had to slam on my brakes. I slammed into the back of his car and flipped. It turned into a pile up with most of the cars in the race suffering damage. My car was turned upside down and I was about to crawl out when someone slammed into me, and I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion."

Alex had leaned back against the column, staring at the floor. The room was quiet for a few minutes, not sure what to say. Finally it was Hound who broke the silence.

"What happened after that?" He asked. Alex looked up at him and smiled.

"After I got out of the hospital I told my dad everything. He was understanding and said he had made stupid decisions when he was my age too." She laughed, but her voice suddenly got quiet.

"My friend Mark and I went back to get my car. The race master tried to get me to stay and keep racing. I told him no and he got angry." Alex suddenly froze and stared at the floor. She can feel the anxiety and panic welling up inside of her, but she shook it off as best she could. She shook her head and looked back up.

"I left and we took my car back home. It is the stupidest thing I've ever done, and It almost killed me, but I moved past it." She looked at Cade.

"Trust your daughter Cade, she doesn't seem to be as stupid as I was."

Cade snorted and Alex smiled, walking back over to Cross. He picked her up and set her back on his shoulder, making sure she was turned around this time. She curled up against his warm neck cables and felt them vibrate as he spoke.

" 'ow come you never told me any of that?" She shrugged her shoulders. "It never seemed important. "

Crosshairs grunted, but didn't say anything else. It may have gone unnoticed by everyone else, but Cross saw that small moment when she froze. He saw the look of fear, of pain come across her face for a split second before it was gone. He knew there was something she left out of the story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys, I went back through and fixed all of the mistakes I could find.**

 **I would like to let you guys know that instead of writing the next chapter, I'm going to start rewriting the first few chapters. A few things are going to change, and hopefully I can get my spellcheck under control. I hope you guys enjoy, and tell me what you think in the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think.**

* * *

Alex could say that she only had a few regrets in her life, and this was definitely one of them. She stood in the middle of the church, everyone's eyes on her. She could feel Crosshairs' burning gaze on the back of her head and did her best to ignore it. She was afraid that this would happen, and she could only hope that they would understand when she explained herself.

"Start talking." Cade said.

He looked angry. He probably was angry. Tessa had a smug look on her face, and Shane just stood there with a blank look, like he wasn't sure what to think. Alex was afraid to look up at the autobots. The looks on the other humans faces made her feel bad enough, she wasn't sure if she could handle a look of disappointment or betrayal on the 'bots faces.

"Look, I'm sorry-" she started, but was interrupted by Tessa.

"You lied to us!" She snapped.

Alex felt anger surge through her.

"I didn't lie!" She snapped back. "I didn't know any more about what was going on at KSI than you did."

The whole argument had started when they were planning on how to infiltrate the building. When Cade gave her the ID badge and explained how she would get in, she finally had to tell everyone why it was a bad idea.

That's when all hell broke loose.

She told them the truth, about how she actually knew Joshua Joyce, was practically sisters with his daughter, and had been inside the KSI before. She knew their reaction wasn't going to be great, but she didn't expect everyone to be like this.

"How do you even know him?" Shane suddenly asked.

Alex sad and pinch the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"Look, it's a long story that can really wait until all of this is over. " She said.

"How do we know you're not working for him?" Again, Tessa sneered.

Alex just gave her a deadpan and raised an eyebrow.

"I spent months harboring an illegal and dangerous alien, risking my life, my job, and my freedom to keep him safe. I knew about the autobots before most of the human race did, and kept their secret. I haven't done anything to prove I'm untrustworthy why should this be any different?"

The two girls glared at each other for a moment before Optimus' voice broke their stare.

"Alexandra is right, she has never disproved her loyalties to us." he said, walking between the group of humans.

"Thank you Optimus." Alex sighed. "Besides, I think I have a better way for me to get in."

She explained that Joyce had offered her a job a few years ago, and while she declined his offer, he promised she was always welcome. Everyone listened as they came up with a plan, but she could tell they were still wary of her. She explained that if they made a copy of her access card, she could get in no problem and get more information on what they were doing.

Everyone agreed, although with hesitates, and they copied her access card, but now they were presented with another problem.

"If I'm going into KSI, I can't wear this." Alex stated, motioning down to her jeans and hoodie.

She caught Tessa rolling her eyes, making her sneer. She took a deep breath and sighed, calming herself down.

"To be in the main part of the building, you have to follow a dresscode. If I go in, I have to be dressed formally."

The younger girl rolled her eyes again, but moved to look through the box filled with clothes. "Theirs not much in here." she said, then pulled out a black peace of cloth.

"How about this?"

It was a dress, probably more for parties than sneaking into large government buildings, but she could make it work. Alex dug around the box and pulled out a pair of black boots to match the dress.

"Why are these even in here?" she suddenly asked. Tessa shrugged, just as confused about it as she was. Alex shook her head and moved behind a pillar to change. The dress was short, going a little past the middle of her thighs when she put it on. She pulled the long sleeves over her hands and put on the boots. They were a little tight, but she could manage long enough to get this done. She put her clothes in her bag for later and walked out from behind the pillar, almost running into a metal leg. She looked up to see Crosshairs' blue optics staring down at her.

"Uh, hi?" she said slowly, her gaze moving back down to the floor. She knew he was going to be angry with her for not being honest, and she really didn't want to be yelled at anymore.

"What are you wearing?"

Alex's head shot up and she blushed, realizing that he was looking at what she was wearing. She scratched the back of her neck and shuffled on her feet.

"It's just to make sure I blend in." She stated. The green bot hummed and crouched down, setting his hand down flat in front of her.

Normally, he would just pick her up and set her down, but she guessed because she wasn't wearing pants, he was being a little more respectful. She stepped into his hand and slid down onto her knees, setting her hands in her lap. She still wouldn't look up, keeping her eyes down so she wouldn't meet his optics.

She heard him sigh and felt his thumb press against her thigh.

"Alex..."

That made her look up. Crosshairs almost never said her actual name, just called her 'love' or some other nickname. She looked up, expecting to see anger in his optics, but she didn't. His robotic eyes held what looked like regret, and something else she couldn't place. They stared at each other for a moment before Alex broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"What for?" Cross asked. Alex could feel his thumb pressing against her leg and she placed her hand on it.

"For not telling you that I have ties with KSI." she told him, her straight posture slumping.

"Come on now love, you didn't know any more than we did. It wouldn't have mattered if you had told us or not."

She could tell he was just trying to make her feel better, but she still felt horrible about what she did. Crosshairs brought his other hand up and poked her in the side, making her snort. She tried hard to keep a neutral expression, but her body betrayed her, making her smile.

"There she is." he smirked. "Now come on, we gota job to do. Can't have you all distracted, can we?"

Alex laughed softly.

"No sir." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Crosshairs' smirk grew wide, his eyes showing nothing but trouble.

"Sir?" he questioned, watching as her face slowly went red. "Hm, I like that."

Alex covered her face in embarrassment. She knew Cross was an ass, but she didn't think he would take it like that. The autobot laughed and poked her thigh with his thumb, moving to set her down. She swung her legs over the side of his palm and stood when his hand was low enough. She huffed and was about to walk away when she felt his finger tap her ass.

Alex gasp and quickly turned around, glaring up that his cheeky face. She tried to look threatening, but knew it would have no effect on him. She growled and turned around, stomping away.

"Are you ready for this?" Cade asked as she walked up.

"As ready as I can get. "She stated, ringing her hands nervously. Cade handed Alex a flash drive to use once she got inside the building and gave her an earpiece to communicate with. Alex put the earpiece in her ear and covered it with her hair.

Drift was going to be the one to drop her off at the front entrance while Bee took Cade and Shane to the car scanning. Alex was to request a meeting with Mr. Joyce and try to get information from his computer when she got to the office.

Once they were actually sitting outside the KSI building, Alex felt like she was about to throw up. Sure, she had done illegal stuff before, but nothing like this. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"Drift," she breathed. "tell me that I can do this."

The blue autobot smooth and calming voice came through the radio and reassured her.

"Calm yourself Chīsai, you can do this."

Alex nodded and took a few more deep breath's, then slowly opened the door.

"Let Cade know that I'll contact him once I'm in. "She told Drift.

"And tell Crosshairs that I'll be fine. "

She smiled slightly and shut the door, walking around drift. Alex knew if she was going to pull this off, she was going to have to be confident. Any suspicious behavior could get her caught.

She walked through the front lobby with her head held high and her hips swinging. She kept her face neutral as she walked up to the desk, waiting for the lady behind the computer to notice her.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked.

"I need to speak with Mr. Joyce, immediately." Her voice left a little room for argument and she stared down at the lady behind the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?"

The receptionist tried to stare right back, but as Alex slid her ID card across the desk, she realized it was a battle she was losing. The lady took a look at the card and scanned it, her eyes widening at the information that came up on her screen.

"I'm sorry Miss McCoy, Mr. Joyce is in a meeting at the moment, but you can wait in his office until he is finished."

She gave Alex back her ID and slid another card over to her. She picked up both cards and smiled at the lady behind the desk.

"Thank you, have a great day."

She walked away towards the elevator, smiling as she did. If everything went as planned, everyone in the buildings day would be ruined.

Alex smirked. Good, that's what they deserve for taking part in this.

She rode all the way to the top floor where the office was, and stepped out, looking around. It had been along time since she had been up here, and If her memory serves her correctly, all she had to do was keep going straight. She came up to the large doors and stood there for a moment.

This was it. She was about to steal files from a multimillion dollar company.

Alex sighed. She could do this. Do it for them, the autobots. Fight for what you're uncle believed in. Do it for Crosshairs.

She closed her eyes and nodded to herself, grabbing the car the lady at the desk had given her. She swiped it through the security slot and the door opened, letting her slip through. She looked around the office, making sure it was completely empty before going behind the desk and sitting down. The office was completely different from the last time she was there. Everything was high end probably expensive as hell. Behind the desk was a wall of windows that looked out over the city. The view was actually really beautiful.

Alec shook her head and press the button on her comm.

"Cade?"

It was silent for a moment before the com in her ear cracked to life.

"Alex?"

She moved to the computer, happy to see that it was already logged on.

"I made it in with no problems, I'm going through his computer now. "

She spoke softly, trying to be quick. There is no telling when Joyce or his right hand lady would walk in.

"How far are you guys?" She asked, plugging the flash drive into the computer.

"We just made it past the checkpoint, we're about to go into the building."

Alex nodded as she quickly looked through the files, nothing standing out to her.

"Okay, I was told that Joyce is in a meeting, so he could be anywhere in the building. Be careful if you see him."

She listen through the com for a second, hearing a whining sound in the background. She rolled her eyes.

"And tell Shane to man up."

She heard the older man laugh before the comm cut off. She shook her head and murdered a few unflattering words about the Irishman. She was becoming frustrated. None of the files were what she was looking for. It was all business deals and emails exchanged with China. Alex search more, about to give up when she came upon a file with a passcode. It didn't have a name, only a long number code.

She thought for a minute about the password, then tried Joyce's birthday forwards and backwards.

Both incorrect.

She thought for a minute longer before typing in Madison's birthday. She waited for a second, expecting it to be wrong again.

Password correct. Welcome Mr. Joyce.

Many files popped up on the screen, all containing information that could be useful. Alex clicked through them all, scanning over them quickly. Information about the Transformers. Who was dead. Who had been dismantled and melted down.

She stared at the screen and swore. An extreme wave of anger and sadness swept over, almost bringing her to tears.

She quickly downloaded everything she could into the drive, getting some very complicated, and probably illegal files. It took everything a few minutes to download as Alex tapped her fingers on the desk anxiously, looking back-and-forth between the door and the screen.

It was almost done when her comm went off. She could hear heavy breathing and what sounded like running.

"Cade?" She asked that she pulled the flash drive out of the computer.

"They know were here, you gotta-"

The comm shut off and everything with silent.

"Shit."

Alex clothes everything quickly, putting the flash drive where it wouldn't get lost. Moving out the door, she made sure no one was coming before moving as fast as she could to the elevator. She was about to go down when she hesitated.

They could be waiting on her down in the lobby.

She press the first floor button and stepped out as the door closed, the elevator going down without her. She moved to the stairwell, moving as fast as she could without looking too suspicious. She kept going down, stopping when she made it to the middle of the building to catch her breath.

"I gotta exercise more." She huffed as she started moving again.

A loud, blaring alarm suddenly went off, lights flashing through the stairwell. She heard glass breaking, people screaming, and guns being shot.

Alex ran out the door of the floor she was on to see Bee. He was hanging onto Drift, who was flying up through the building.

"BEE!" she shouted, trying to get his attention.

The yellow 'bot turned his head and chirped when he caught sight of the small human. He made a motion with his hand, telling her to come closer. The only problem was that he was really far from the edge, and it was a long drop down.

"You want me to jump?"

He nodded his head and motion with his hand again. Alex took a deep breath and moved back, getting a running start before jumping over the rail. She closed her eyes as she jumped, not wanting to see if she made it or not. A metal arm wrapped around her torso and she let out a squeal, opening her eyes. She was wrapped in a strong embrace as they flew up to another floor.

"Thanks Bee." She panted, looking at his bright blue optics. He chirped and moved her to his other arm, preparing to kick in the glass to get to Cade. She held on tight and covered her face from the scattering glass. As Cade jumped on, Alex could see Joyce cowering on the ground. She caught sight of someone else running out of the room.

Drift brought them down quickly, letting Bee hit the ground before shifting into his bipedal form. He nodded to them before running deeper into the building. Bee went in the other direction, jumping out of the broken glass windows of the lobby and shifting down, Cade landing in the driver seat and Alex in the passenger. They shot off, only stopping to pick up Tessa and Shane.

As they sped down the road, Cade was the first one to speak.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"The information!" He shouted.

Alex jumped in her seat. "Oh!" She reached through the collar of her dress and pulled the flash drive out of her bra.

"I got it."

Cade slumped in his seat and turned his eyes to the road, even though he wasn't the one driving.

"Good." He said.

Alex could have sworn that she heard Shane mutter ew before hearing a smacking sound. She slumped down to and let herself relax, even if it only lasted a moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update guys. I went through and saw all of the comments you guys left me and it made me so happy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try to update more frequently from now on. Tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

Have you ever been in a situation, and have no idea how in the hell you got there. Alex was currently in that kind of situation.

They had been moving quickly down the road, away from KSI, when they were suddenly being shot at. Bumblebee shifted, they were being thrown through the air, and suddenly Optimus and Tessa were being captured and being dragged up into a huge ship by another transformer.

Alex was clinging to Crosshairs' leg, breathing hard. She felt like she was about to collapse, her legs shaking and her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"Who the fuck was that!?" She suddenly asked, staring up at Cross in disbelief.

He didn't look at her, just stared at the spot wear the ship had been.

"Lockdown." He ground out.

Alex closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the cool metal plating on his leg. Everything went so wrong so fast and she was having a hard time processing it. She thought they they were home free when they made it out of KSI, but then the man-made robot and apparently some bounty hunter came to stop them. Now their leader was gone and Tessa had been taken along with him.

She could only imagine how Cade was feeling right now, and she looked over to see him and Shane yelling at each other. Alex was about to go over and stop them when she heard a deep sigh from Cross.

"We need to go."

That was all he said before he reached down and grabbed her by the waist. He shifted around her, making her land in the passenger seat. She shut her eyes tightly as they shot off, the others not far behind.

"Where are we going now?" Alex questioned. She heard the radio crackle before Crosshairs' gruff voice came through.

"We're following Lockdown's ship." He stated.

"We're going to get them back?"

All the she got in response was a spike in the speed they were moving at.

She looked down at herself and groaned.

"Do you have my bag?" Her dress was ripped in several places and her legs and arms were covered in small cuts. The floorboard shifted and her bag was tossed into her lap.

"Thanks." She mumbled and began pulling clothes out. "Don't look."

She pulled the boots off of her feet, opening the door and throwing them out quickly, pulling the dress over her head and doing the same thing.

"What are you doing?"

Alex squealed and kicked the dashboard. "I told you not to look!" She said. "I'm trying to change."

He went silent again and she resumed her task. She shimmied her shorts up her legs as best she could in her position, then pulled on her hoodie. She reached into her bra and pulled out the flash drive, putting it in her bag for later.

"You can look now." She stated as she pulled on her shoes.

"What was the point of that?"

Alex groaned as she bent her legs in a attempt to tie her hightops.

"Well I can't very well fight giant robots in a dress, now can I?"

"I don't see why ya couldn't." Crosshairs' voice held a teasing tone that normally would have made smile, but now all she could think about was the look of absolute terror on Tessa's face. Alex didn't have any kids, and the closest thing she had to siblings was Madison and her niece. If they did this wrong, she might never see them again.

"What's that scar on ya chest?" Suddenly came from the radio.

Alex snapped out of her thoughts and cocked her head.

"What?"

"That scar right under your chest, how'd ya get it?"

She put her hand on the spot he was talking about and rubbed it through her hoodie. She could feel it through the fabric, the jagged overlapped skin under her right breast. A piece of shrapnel had gotten lodged there when she wrecked on the track, leaving a large and strangely shaped scar. She was about to elaborate on what had happened when she was struck by a thought.

"Hey!" She shouted and kicked the dash again.

"I told you not to look!" Crosshairs laugh filled the cab as they got closer to an upcoming city.

* * *

Driving through the city was absolute chaos. There were cops speeding around and people freaking out over the giant ship floating over the buildings. The bots weaved parked and moving cars, stopping on a bridge right next to the ship. Cade and Shane jumped out and the bots shifted. Alex had put on her backpack and waited for Cross to let her out, but he just shifted around her and she ended up in his hand. While the humans with any good sense ran away from the slowly moving ship, they moved towards it. On Cade's command, Bee grabbed him and Shane and jumped over the edge of the bridge and onto the ship. Drift jumped after him as the ship started moving up.

"It's a bad idea." Exclaimed Hound. "But I'm all about bad ideas!" He hooked his gun on his back and grabbed the plaiting of the ship.

'Great Philosophy, Hound.' Alex thought as Cross looked down at her.

"Well, let's rock." He placed her on his shoulder and jumped, grabbing the ship and climbing up. She gripped his shoulder plating tightly and closed her eyes, not wanting to see how far the drop would be if they fell. The ship's engine roared around them loudly as they reach the top deck.

Alex only opened her eyes after being nudged by Cross. They were moving down a large ramp into the ship, the loud noise getting quieter. There was loud screeching and grunts echoing through the large space, strange creatures in what looked like cages all around them.

"What the hell is this?" She whispered, mostly to herself but Crosshairs still answered.

"Lockdown's trophies." He explained. "Things he's collected from across the galaxy.

Alex stared at the creatures in the cages and shivered, watching as a tentacle slithered back through the bars. They reached level ground and Hound warned them about booby-traps. Crosshairs started naming off things that they should watch out for, some sounding like shit from a sci-fi movie.

'This whole thing is a fucking sci-fi movie.' She thought to herself.

Drift started talking about not using violence, then violently use his swords to kill something with tentacles when it slithered out of a cage near him. Alex stared at him with surprise as Cross set her down on the ground.

"Well, we looked, their not here, let's go." He said, waving his guns. Cade went to yell at him and Cross got in his face.

"I'm unclear, what's in it for me?" He said, pushing Cade back with his finger.

"Crosshairs!" Alex yelled at him. His optics over to her before Hound put a gun in his face. Cross put his hands up and tried to reason with the larger bot.

"Easy, let's use words." Alex held her breath and prayed that Hound was bluffing.

"What's in it for you is I don't kill ya." He stated. "We're getting the boss back, and the girl." He push the gun off of his face turned around.

"Ok ok, real persuasive, standard textbook Macheesmo." Alex sighed in relief and glared up at Cross.

"See, this is what happens when you decide to be a dick at the wrong time."

He made a face at her and moved away.

"We'll have to sabotage something." He stated. Drift said something about the dark matter drives and Shane started freaking out. Cross went to grab Alex but she moved away, giving him a pointed look. They both stated each other down.

"No." The green bot stated firmly.

"I'm going with them to find Tessa." Alex said, crossing her arms. The autobot leaned down, his eyes narrowed.

"Ya coming with me, where it's safe."

Nobody seem to notice them arguing, except for Drift, but the samurai said nothing. They were interrupted by Hound, who proclaimed that they were splitting up to cover more ground. Alex moved towards the other humans before Cross could grab her. The paratrooper glared after her as Drift put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him along.

Alex was probably going to get hell for her decision when they met up again, but right now she didn't care. Her top priority was finding Tessa, and she couldn't do that if she was kept on a leash. Her and Cade agreed to split up. He would take take Shane to look and she would be by herself.

They went down different passageways, her calling out Tessa's name as loud as she could without alarming anything to dangerous. Alex moved quickly, dodging snapping teeth and limbs trying to grab her. Some of creatures in the cages were fuel for nightmares.

Her mind flashed back to when she first saw Lockdown. They was he walked menacingly over to Prime, liked he owned him. It sent shivers down her spine, and not the good kind.

Alex suddenly tripped and would have fallen on her face if she hadn't put her arms up. She looked down to see something slimy wrapped loosely around her ankle. It suddenly pulled tight and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. It felt like hundreds of tiny needles being dug into her leg. It started to drag her back and she quickly grabbed at the ground, pulling herself away from it as hard as she could. She finally slammed her foot down on it hard, making it let go with a shriek.

Alex crawled away from the cage and looked down at her ankle. It looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to it, blood slowly welling up on the shredded skin. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out one of her shirts, ripping a piece off and making a makeshift bandage.

Alex hissed as she tied it off, the wound throbbing as she stood. She took a deep breath and continued on, ignoring the pain as best she could.

"Brat better be fucking grateful for this." She grumbled as she come up the what looked like a giant sphere.

She leaned against it and closed her eyes, wincing as her ankle throbbed again. She heard a noise and opened her eyes, quickly looking around for a place to hide before realizing it was Hound.

"Short round?" He said when he caught sight of her. Drift and Crosshairs came up behind him, the later's eyes widening when he saw her.

"Hey guys." She huffed out, relaxing against the wall.

"Your hurt." She heard Cross say. It wasn't really a question, more like a statement as he could probably see the blood soaked cloth tied around her ankle. "I'll be fine." She stated and moved away form the door as Hound and Drift tried to open it.

The metal pulled apart and opened, showing what looked like a giant gyroscope on the inside. Crosshairs picked her up and set her on his shoulder, then raised his guns and followed the other two in.

"It's a lot of cages." Drift said as he walked through, his swords out and ready for anything that might jump out at him.

"I don't wanna know what's in the big cage." Cross mumbled to her. They went over the grate and stood in the center, Hound moving to look in a smaller cage.

"What's this?"

"Hound, don't do it." Cross warned him. He was ignored as the larger bot crouched down to get a closer look. Alex was looking around, studying the large cage behind them when Hound suddenly started freaking out. He was yelling and spinning, his guns and ammo falling off until her fell. Crosshairs was just laughing at him, jeering at him as he wiped a green snot looking substance form his metal beard.

"I hope that not contagious." Alex held back a laugh as Hound grabbed one of his guns and shot the creature in the cage.

"Take that bitch." He said. Alex leaned on Crosshairs' helm as he laughed about his small victory.

"Hound!" Everyone's head snapped in the direction the voice came from. Said not quickly jumped up and shouted out happily.

"He's alive!"

They followed his voice and found Optimus hanging upside down in a cage. Drift went to cut him out as he told Hound about the room being a separate ship. Cross followed him into the cockpit.

"I've always wanted to fly one of these." Hound said as he sat down. He started pressing buttons and trying to get the ship up and running. Crosshairs told him what to do before his com went off.

"Bee's in trouble." He stated, handing her to Drift. He didn't say anything, just nodded to the Samurai, who nodded back, then left.

"What the hell!?" Alex exclaimed, still confused to what was going on.

"He's going to help the humans." Drift explained to her. "He doesn't want to put you in any more danger."

While Crosshairs never said this, Drift knew it was true. The small human in his hand said nothing. She only huffed and bent her leg to examine her ankle. Drift let a small smile come to his face plates as he watched her, knowing that if anything happened to her while under his care, there would be hell to pay.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry this took so long, please don't be mad at me.**

 **P.s. I really like reviews...just sayin...**

* * *

Alex sat on Crosshairs' lap, half straddling his thigh as Optimus explained to them about the seed and Galvatron. Apparently the man-made bot was Megatron reborn, and he was out for the extinction of humanity once again. Alex swore that if she ever got ahold of Joyce he would suffer her wrath. Then again, if his child ever found out about any of this, Alex would be the least of his problems.

Alex hissed as she pulled the bloody cloth from the wound on her leg, the skin swollen and irritated. Cade had found a first aid kit in the train they had broken into and gave it to her, making sure she was ok before going back to his own daughter. Cross had scowled at him as he gave her the small box, earning him a pinch on one of the cables on his thigh. He growled at her, which only made her smirk.

Now she had her leg held over the side of his as she poured disinfectant on the marred skin, not wanting to get blood on his plating. He watched her with a grimace as she took a pair of tweezers and began digging around the wound.

"What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed. Alex continued without looking up at him, a pained look on her face.

"There's something stuck in here, I can feel it when I move." She stated, hissing as she dug the tweezers deeper.

"That's disgusting." Cross said. Alex snorted despite the pain.

"Why don't you let me take a chainsaw to your ankle, and I'll show you just how disgusting it is."

He was about to retaliate when she groaned, biting her lip to keep from crying out as she pulled something from the wound. She set it in the kit and probably dressed her ankle so it wouldn't get infected, then took whatever she pulled out and cleaned the blood off of it. She held up a long, thin needle like tooth.

"Nasty." She muttered and wrapped it in some gauze, placing it in the pocket of her shorts. He nodded his head in agreement as she closed the kit and swung her leg over his thigh so she was facing him.

"So how'd the rescue mission go?" She asked. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask earlier and now seemed like a good time. She smiled as his face lit up and he proceeded to tell her about the drone chase through the city and how he took out the guys trying to kill them. He looked happy as he described the way he jumped off of their drone and took fire on the offenders.

Alex just smiled up at him and listened until Shane came to tell her that they found some food. Cross grumbled as he set her down on the ground so she could follow him into the train. She waved to him as she walked away, laughing at his annoyed expression. She followed Shane into the train and sat beside Tessa, who offered her a plate of food. She thanked her and dug in.

"How's the leg?" The younger girl asked.

"It'll be fine, as long as I don't let it get infected." She sighed, relaxing back into her chair. They finished their food and talked, Alex explaining how she was injured and finding out that Tessa had the same experience, only with a less painful outcome.

"So what do you think?" Tessa suddenly asked her.

"About what?"

"About them leaving." Alex sighed, she knew this was probably going to come up.

"I think it's good, that they can finally leave." She explained. "They have protected us and saved our kind, and we repay them by hunting them down and killing them. I don't want them to go, but if it means that their finally safe, I think it's for the best."

Tessa only nodded in agreement as Cade set a pile of blankets on a nearby chair.

"Try and get some sleep, your probably going to need it." She told the younger girl and stood. Taking a blanket form the top of the pile and walking to the door. She was stopped by Cade.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Probably going to sleep out in her corvette." Shane snickered before she could answer.

Alex raised a brow and stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He laughed again, making her roll her eyes. She ignored his comments and opened the door, walking out into the cool night. She took a deep breath and walked over to find Cross, who was lounging on his back on one of the trains. He heard her coming and gazed down at her as she grew closer, putting his hand down so she could climb up. Alex crawled into his hand and sighed as she was set down onto his chest, the warm metal feeling like heaven against her skin. She wrapped the blanket around her her shoulders and laid on her side, looking up at Crosshairs' face.

He was looking up at the stars, his optics bright as he stared into space. He had one arm behind his head, the other moving to cover her when the wind licked at her skin. He looked comfortable, for the first time since they had left her home he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

But she knew that wasn't true.

"Cross?" She spoke softly, not wanting to alarm him.

"Yea, love?"

She hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Will you miss me when you're gone?" She saw a small smirk form on his lips as his eyes moved form the darkened sky to her.

"Will ya miss me, love?" Alex flipped over to her stomach and put her head on her folded arms.

"You mean, am I going to miss your assholish charm? Sure, let's say that."

Cross snorted. "You know you love me."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Yea, I do."

She never got to see the look of surprise that came to Crosshairs' face, or the way he looked down at her with something akin to regret . She had already fallen asleep.

. . .

When Alex woke up, she was surrounded by darkness. She wiggled around in the blanket and pulled her head out from under Crosshairs' hand, which had moved to completely cover her body sometime while she was asleep. It was still dark outside, the sun just barely peaking out over the horizon.

Cross was still asleep when she crawled out from under his hand, his face expressionless and his chest slowly rising and falling. Alex, for some reason or another, thought he looked sort of cute when he was asleep, and wondered what he would do to her if he woke up with sharpie on his face. She snickered quietly at the thought of drawing tiny dicks on his face and moved slow down his chest so she wouldn't wake him. She climbed down the train car latter, carful of her foot, and softly landed on the ground.

Alex thought everyone else was still asleep, but she noticed a large form standing not to far away, watching the sun come up.

Optimus. Alex thought as she walked over to the autobot leader. He was leaning against some stacked up train cars, a stoic look on his face plates. She could tell he was thinking by the look in his optics.

"Morning, boss bot." She spoke softly. He blinked and looked down at her, his face softening.

"Good morning, Alexandra." His deep, baritone voice rumbled as she climbed up onto the cars so they could be at eye level. She sat down and crossed her legs, her eyes staring out to watch the rising sun.

"What troubles you, Optimus?" He sighed, his bright optics moving to stare out at the sky.

"I am afraid that even when we leave earth, our problems will not be solved."

Alex cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It is not something you should worry yourself with Alexandra." he reassured her, though she could see the worry etched in his face plates.

"Well," she stated, standing and stretching out her limbs. "What can be worse than the human race hellbent on your destruction. At least you'll finally have that off of your back."

Optimus hummed, nodding his helm in agreement. Alex moved towards the latter to climb down, but a large hand grabbed her before she could. Her natural reaction was to fall still as they moved, the autobot leader setting her on the ground gently.

"Thanks." she smiled up at him. He only nodded his his helm with a small smile and walked away to the ship. She looked over to Crosshairs, who was just sitting up and looking at the empty blanket in his hand. Alex laughed softly at his reaction, making his optics snap over to her. When she was close enough he snatched her up off the ground , while still being cautious of her injured leg, and held her up to his face.

"Well good morning, handsome," she teased, holding back her laugh when he scowled.

"Were'd ya get off to?" he asked as he moved from the train and stood.

"I was talking to Optimus." she told him as they went into the ship. His face plates smoothed out and he grunted in acknowledgement to her statement, settling her on his shoulder as he moved to talk to Drift.

Hound was sitting in the pilot's seat, looking over the controls when they walked by. Bee was still outside somewhere and Drift was leaning behind Hound's chair. Alex greeted them warmly, getting a smile form the samurai and a grumble from the gunman. She guessed he was ready to get off of this planet already.

Alex suddenly hissed in pain, her ankle throbbing when she shifted on Crosshairs' shoulder. All eyes, or optics, were on her as she pulled her leg up and inspected the now blood soaked bandages.

"Shit," she groaned as pain shot up her leg. "I need to disinfect it."

Cross made a disgusted noises as they moved back outside, setting her down by the warehouse so she could get the first aid kit. She hobbled along, using the side of the train for support. Tessa was sitting on the steps of the train they had slept in, and she quickly stood when she saw Alex limping.

"What happened?"

She didn't give an explanation, just told Tessa to go get the first aid kit as she collapsed on the steps. She pulled the bandages off and nearly gaged at the sight of her wound.

It was swollen with blood and pus slowly leaking out of the teeth marks the creature had left her with. It throbbed painfully as she prodded it, and she seriously considered asking Drift if her would shop it off for her. Tessa came back with the first aid kit and quickly tossed it to her, taking a seat close enough to help if she needed it, but not close enough to be in the way.

Alex opened the kit and pulled out the disinfectant, telling the younger girl to get her a clean towel. She poured it over the damaged skin and bit her cheek to keep from screaming. Using the towel to remove all of the pus and make sure it was clean, she wrapped it up with new bandages.

After her legs was properly dressed, Alex dug through the kit and pulled out anything she might need for later, shoving it in her bag.

"How are you going to move with your leg like that?" Tessa piped up from behind her.

Alex snorted and grabbed the bottle of pain killers, popping three in her mouth and swallowing them dry.

"I've had injuries way worse than this," she said as she stood. "I'll be fine."

She thanked her for her help and walked back out, trying to keep pressure off of her foot. Crosshairs was leaning against the building with his arms crossed, his face set in a deep scow.

"Well who pissed in your cheerios?" She asked as she approached.

Cross said nothing as he picked her up, just held her in his hand and walked over to the others. Drift had apparently gotten a intercepted a message from Joyce, and Cade was now trying to warn him over the phone.

"It's your last chance, ya know." Cross suddenly said. Alex looked up at him,mass his face was no longer scowling.

"What?"

"It's ya last chance to get out of all this." He sighed.

Alex shifted in his hand so she was facing him. She knew that he was worried about her, but his was her fight to.

"I already told you, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to make sure you guys are safe, even if it is dangerous." She explained sternly. Then she smiled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Crosshairs' lips finally twitched up, making Alex laugh softly.

"Whatever you say, love."


	20. Chapter 20

Have you ever seen something so completely unbelievable that it makes it makes you question everything you thought you knew about your world and how it came into existence. Alex was completely speechless. Out of all the shit that had happened over the last few days, out of everything that she had seen, this was the one thing that had completely surprised her.

When the shit had been hit, Alex was quickly snatched up by Crosshairs before she could tumble out like the other humans had. She held tightly to his fingers as they crashed through the forest, coming out dizzy but unharmed. Cross placed his charge on his shoulder as they exited the ship, Optimus contacting the others as they moved around the clearing. Everyone was fine, but the KSI bots were attacking the city. Crosshairs started complaining, though he was ignored by Alex, who was trying to focus on not falling off the bots shoulder.

Her head was swimming, and she wasn't sure if it was from the crashing ship or something else. She took a deep breath and watched as Optimus walked out of the ship, with four very large tr in transformers coming from behind him.

"What in the..." Alex trailed off as Cross and Drift slowly backed away.

These bots were huge, twice the size of Optimus with large barbaric looking weapons. Cross backed up and sat on a waterfall, Drift standing close by. They all watched as their leader challenged the titans for leadership, swinging his sword at the largest of the four. Prime got knocked backed as his opponent started to shift. Alex watched with wide eyes as the large transformer became a full sized, metallic T-rex.

"What the fuck!" she shouted as Crosshairs started to scramble backwards. She gripped his shoulder tightly and nearly fell off when the dinosaur breathed fire.

Her mind started to reel as Optimus went back to fighting.

 _'How is this possible?'_ she thought. To her it seemed like this shouldn't be possible. As far as she knew, transformers could only have vehicle modes. How in the hell could one be a dinosaur?

Alex's head started to throb, black dots swimming in her vision. She clutched Cross' plaiting tightly and took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. Crosshairs' voice was muffled as she felt him moving again. She ignored him and focused on not passing out.

When her vision finally cleared, Optimus was sitting atop the t-rex, giving a speech about saving the others. Crosshairs started moving towards the other large bots, who had also taken form into dinosaurs.

"Why are we going closer to them?" Alex asked, slightly panicked. Sitting on Cross' shoulder was one thing, riding on a giant bot that she didn't know was another. They moved the stegosaurus looking bot while Drift went to the triceratops.

Alex felt like the bot's blue eyes were boring into her as they approached, a low growling sound reaching her ears.

"Easy." Crosshairs said, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. They seemed to be having a stair-down, the larger one finally snorting and letting Cross climb on his back.

"If I fall and die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Alex threatened, doing her best not to look at the ground. Her autobot laughed and looked at her though the corner of his optic.

"Don't worry love, I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya." He gave her a reassuring smile that only she could see, right before they started moving. She braised herself against his plaiting as they took off at a frightening speed. She trusted Cross to keep her safe, and knew he would do anything to keep her from getting hurt. Alex didn't want to be completely useless though, even with her messed up leg she wanted to help.

The city was now visible through the trees, smoke wafting through the buildings. The KSI bots were reeking havoc, and as much faith as Alex had in Prime, she wasn't sure how well this was going to end.

As they made it through the city limit, they were immediately rushed by colorful, red eyed transformers. the others quickly went to destroy the bots, Drift jumping off his ride and Cross pulling out his gun.

"I want to help!" Alex stated firmly, knocking on the side of Crosshairs' helm.

"Just sit tight," he replied, putting a bullet through the head of a rouge bot. "This should be over soon."

She grabbed the fin on the side of his helm and pulled on it, watching him wince.

"If you don't let me help, I'm going to jump down from here and jump on one of those things myself." she threatened, using the hard voice she knew he didn't like. She heard him grumble, then pull something out of his coat. It was some sort of blaster, small to him but to her it was about the size of one of her legs.

"Shoot'em with this." he stated, then went back to killing cons. Alex moved her leg over and straddled the shoulder plaiting she sat upon, holding up the blaster. It was heavy, but she was strong enough to hold it up and aim. She pointed it at the closet bot that nobody had gotten to yet and took aim, pulling the trigger. The drawback was strong, but she hit her mark, the shot going right through it's head. Alex laughed, and she could hear Cross chuckle.

"Nice shot, love."

She continued to shoot rouge bots, more coming out as they got deeper into the city. They had eventually jumped off of their ride, coming up to a complete war zone in the middle. They never stood still for long, trying to get closer to the other humans and get the seed.

"Optimus has eyes on the others," Cross suddenly said, "There taking the seed out of the city before it goes off."

Alex sighed in relief, taking notice of how there were no more rouge bots in this area.

"Did we get them all?" she asked.

The green and black mech looked around before taking off, folding down into his alt mode around her. As soon as she hit the seat the safety belt was pulled tightly around her.

"There trying to follow the seed out of the city." His voice came through the radio as they weaved through abandoned cars, the speed they were moving at definitely not being legal.

Suddenly, things started dropping out of the sky, Cross having to quickly swerve to avoid them. Alex looked out of the window, her eyes widening at the large black ship that was dropping card and other metallic things. She gasped as they were almost hit again.

"I don't think Lockdown is too happy that we took his ship."

That dark chuckle came through as they met up with the others, coming to a stop on a large bridge. Cross shifted, grabbing Alex in his hands before setting her down in front of him, handing her the blaster he had given her before.

"Alright, we're gonna form a line and block the bridge!"

Everything was still for a few minutes before the rest of the KSI bots came charging down the road. Alex could already see how this was going to end, and let herself collapse against Crosshairs' foot. The rouge bots didn't stand a chance and were quickly destroyed, a large explosion going off in the distance not long after.

The dinobots seemed to be rejoicing as Alex was picked up and cradled against a warm metal chest.

"Did we win?" she asked, gazing up at Crosshairs' smirking face.

"Yea love," he said, poking her side with his thumb. "We did it."

Alex closed her eyes and sighed in relief, letting her body go completely lax in his hand.

"Fuckin' sweet." she said tiredly, listening to her bot laughed as he shifted down around her.

* * *

Alex sat on Crosshairs' shoulder and watched as Optimus rocketed into space to hide the seed. She thought all of them autobots were going to leave after it was done, but their leader requested that they stay and protect there new human allies.

"Guess I can't get rid of you that easily." she joked, nuzzling against the side of his helm. He chuckled and reached up to poke her with one of his fingers.

"You couldn't live without me."

She smiled and knocked her fist on his cheek.

"At this point, your probably right."


End file.
